Fugitive Padawan
by AU Dreamer
Summary: Ezra receives a vision and tries to change it's outcome, but he can't. With no other choice he leaves the Ghost crew intending to return once he's "changed". Now a year later he's struggling with returning to the people he loves. Meanwhile, the Ghost crew is dealing with an aggravating opponent in the rebel business.
1. Prologue The Vision

_Prologue ~ The Vision_

* * *

_(Around noon on the Ghost)_

_Ezra stretched and yawned, he couldn't fall asleep but he needed to be alert for the mission which meant he would need to get some rest. He headed into the cargo room where everyone else was preparing for the next mission. Nothing much happened as Sabine made a few explosives, Zeb cleaned his bo rifle, and Ezra just sat waiting for them to come out of hyperspace._

_Eventually he got bored though as neither Zeb nor Sabine seemed interested in carrying on a conversation. So he went the control room to talk to Hera._

_"Hey, Ezra, how you holding up after that last mission with Gall Travis?" Hera asked in such a caring way that Ezra almost cried because of how much it reminded him of his mom._

_"I'm doing fine." He said though, as if he wasn't upset, like he didn't compare Hera to his mom._

_"You look tired, you should sleep." Hera recommended as she put her hand on Ezra's shoulder._

_"Tried that, didn't work." Ezra grinned smugly._

_"Well, try harder." Hera smirked back._

_"Fine!" Ezra said as he rolled his eyes and left for his room._

* * *

_(In the evening inside an Imperial base)_

_The landing had gone on without a hitch. Just like the list informer had said there were no guards on the landing platform that they landed on. Now Sabine was going to control room 37-O, Hera was ready to take of at a moment's notice, Zeb was holding their escape route, Kanan was bringing the Phantom to landing bay 9-J, and Ezra was making his way to landing bay 8-H to get to 9-J from the inside and unlock it so that Kanan could get in with the Phantom. Everybody was in position and everything was going as planned._

_Ezra got to 8-H and quickly unlocked then when he was through he closed it but locked it only to where those trying to get in couldn't. Something fell behind him, but he ignored it as it was probably just something he bumped into. He then made his way through the hallways to 9-J, but as he opened it his vision went black._

* * *

_(Nighttime inside an Imperial cell)_

_Ezra stirred just as the others started to wake. They had all been caught except for Kanan, and they would have escaped by now but their hands were cuffed above their heads to the wall so that they couldn't escape. Just then the door opened and in walked Kanan._

_"Happy to see me?" he asked with a smug grin._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just get me out first." Ezra said grimly though he obviously meant it as a joke._

_"What happened? I got to to 9-J and it was wide open but you weren't there. Then when I tried to contact the others they wouldn't respond." Kanan explained as he started by working on Hera._

_"Hera's not me, and I'm not entirely sure." Ezra said as he watched Kanan intently, as if watching him would speed the process up._

_"That's far enough, Kanan Jarrus." spat the all-too-familiar voice of the Inquisitor._

_Everyone's attention turned to the front of the room where the Inquisitor stood with his lightsaber in hand and Agent Kallus with a blaster. Kanan started to use the force but Kallus shot him before he could do anything else._

_"NO!" Ezra shouted, trying to break free from his cuffs to get to Kanan's side._

_The Inquistor walked in Ezra's direction, but Ezra was too focused on Kanan and his eyes were too teared up to notice him, and then everything disappeared into tears and darkness._

* * *

**So this is only the prologue, but I will try to post chapter one today as well since they kind of go together. I know you're annoyed and tired of hearing this but please review! =^.^=**

**€00|¡e§ Which do you think is Ezra's favorite (::)-chocolate chip? (#)-peanut butter? (=)-other\please name!**


	2. Chapter 1 Padawan Pet

**So let me explain some things in the prologue. The whole prologue was his vision. So as of right now Kanan is alive, but he might not be for much longer... Yeah, I'm still leaving you in suspense. I'm evil! Only like 36.33% evil but I'm evil!**

* * *

Ezra bolted up in his bed with a start. "Kanan, dead. Inquisitor. Kallus. The mission." He panted quietly to himself as he came to realize he was in his room and not in an imperial cell. That was definitely not a dream! It had felt much differently than one, it felt more like the vision he'd had a few days ago... "Wow, definitely not going back to sleep after that vision!" he exclaimed to himself as he slid off his bunk and landed silently on the floor.

Ezra left his room and went outside and sat on the ramp. As he looked to the stars he thought about the vision. "How could the mission go that wrong? What were we even doing there?! How did I not know that I was...followed. The noise that I heard behind me must've been it, him, whoever it was. But for some reason Ezra felt like that wasn't the only reason things happened like that in the vision. One thing he had noticed was that he had a small cut on his right cheek and above his right eye, sooo, if he didn't get either cut or possibly even just one then that might mean he might of changed the outcome! How did he even know he had the cuts anyway? Oh, well, must be a Jedi, Padawan vision thing.

* * *

Kanan woke from a very good night's rest, as he walked into the cargo room where everyone else usually gathered at the beginning of a net day he realized that Ezra wasn't there. Turning to Zeb he asked, "Is Ezra still asleep?"

"No, he was already out when I woke up. I figured you woke him up early to do some Jedi thing." Zeb replied in his usual annoying way.

Kanan made his way to the ramp to search outside and froze as he saw Ezra sitting there with a "padawan pet" by his side. The others, upon seeing Kanan freeze in place, silently followed and heard Ezra start talking to the creature.

"Maybe I should ask Kanan if I can keep you, though he'd probably be like my dad when I asked if I could keep this weird looking cat like thing and h said no. Come to think of it I don't even know why I wanted to keep that thing, it was hideous!" Ezra laughed as he pat the creature and it purred against his side.

Then Ezra sighed. "You know, Kanan reminds me a lot of my dad. Except my dad was probably spoke his mind more and dove in head first more, but still... And Hera, she reminds me of my mom. Kind and caring, and somehow managing to make you do something that you wouldn't normally do." Ezra chuckled as he looked at the sky, "Wow, morning already. Well, I better head in. See you later little guy!"

Ezra, stood, stretched, and turned to go back inside the Ghost only to see the others standing there.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Ezra asked awkwardly as he blushed madly.

"Long enough to know what to tease you about next!" Zeb laughed.

"I think it's sweet!" Hera replied in Ezra's defense as she stood beside him and wrapped her arm around him.

Kanan looked at Ezra with curiosity. Not just because of the whole father thing, but because he felt like Ezra had yet to tell them something else.

"So what where you doing out here, Ezra?" Kanan asked, testing to see if his padawan would talk.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Ezra replied, but Kanan could tell right away that he was hiding something.

* * *

Later, after getting some intel from Fulcrum about an Imperial shipment of high tech blasters, the crew of the Ghost found themselves preparing for another operation.

Ezra yawned, with barely any sleep he wasn't in much good of a condition for a mission. He needed rest but he wasn't tired. He knew this wasn't the mission in his vision because he'd seen them on lothal for that mission, but this was an off-world mission so for now Kanan was safe.

"Alright, crew, to your positions!" Hera said as they landed and exited the Ghost.

Ezra and Kanan were going to be taking out any troopers that showed up, Zeb and Sabine would move the crates with the blasters onto the Ghost, and Hera would be ready to take off.

As Zeb and Sabine started moving the crates some stromtroopers arrives on the seen. Their sudden arrival left the Jedi and his padawan struggling to fight back as when the troopers had first arrived one had fired a blaster that grazed Ezra slightly above the eye.

"Kanan! Ezra! Let's go! We're done leading the crates!" Zeb yelled as the troopers blaster fire grew in intensity.

Ezra converted his saber into a blaster so that he could fire back as he ran back toward the ghost, and Kanan did almost the same thing except he had to take out his blaster and put away his saber. Needless to say, the mission was a success! Or so they thought...

* * *

**Question time again!**

**Which of Ezra's parents do you think Ezra was closest to? His mom? Or his dad?**

**I think it'd be his mom.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission

**So thank you for the reviews and in a reply to one I must say, "I know I rock at writing. I love to write and write during my spare time at school. I'm told that my writing is really good almost all the time and I'm considering becoming a book writer in my spare time when I grow up."**

* * *

Ezra was currently looking in the mirror at the scratch above his eye. So far being just his usual self hadn't worked on the matter of changing the future, changing Kanan's fate. So, the alternative route to try...being good, not being annoying. Just great, no matter how much Zeb provoked him he had to keep his cool.

"Ezra? Ezra you in there?" Kanan asked as he knocked on the door to Ezra's room.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ezra said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"You're eye..." Kanan started.

"It's just a scratch." Ezra interrupted.

"Okay, well, I decided that we'll skip training today. The mission was pretty rough and I believe we're all a bit drowsy." Kanan replied before walking off.

Ezra turned to go back into his room only for Zeb to pull him out of the way so he could renter and then he locked Ezra out. Ezra glared at the door, but then remembering the vision he decided not to slam his fist against the door but instead find something else to do.

First Ezra went to the control room to see if Hera was there and would keep him company, but she wasn't there and the ship was on autopilot. Then as Ezra was on his way to the cargo room Kanan's door opened.

Kanan was sitting on his bed, meditating it looked like. Ezra decided to continue walking but then Kanan called him.

"Did you need something?" Kanan asked as he opened his eyes.

"No, I was just on my way to the cargo room. Zeb locked me out again so I'm looking for something to do." Ezra explained.

Kanan nodded. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in meditation?"

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Ezra said quickly as he ran out of Kanan's room and continued into the cargo room.

As he entered the cargo room, at full speed, he tripped on something and hit the ground hard. He looked up to Chopper laughing at him, but he...couldn't...fight...back. He had to keep his cool or else Kanan might die. So, ignoring Chopper Ezra went to sit down. Chopper then beeper angrily because his trap to make Ezra mad failed, either that or Ezra was playing with him. He then continued to shock Ezra multiple times, but still Ezra ignored him. It was like all of the sudden Ezra just didn't care anymore! Now where was the fun in that?!

A short while later Ezra left the cargo room. He was tired of Chopper continuously shocking him and he was bored of just sitting there. As he passed Sabine's room she saw Sabine staring blankly at a blank portion of her wall. "Hello, Lothal to Sabine, do you copy?" Ezra said as he waved his head in front of Sabine.

"Oh, Ezra, sorry. I'm just trying to decide what to paint on this wall. I'm thinking about doing blue since it would go with the flow of the room better but I can't think of anything other than water or the sky and where's the fun in just painting a wall blue?" Sabine explained.

"What about a lightsaber? My lightsaber's blue." Ezra suggested.

"Good idea!" Sabine exclaimed, "You don't mind holding it while I paint do you?"

"Not at all." Ezra grinned as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.

About an hour later Sabine finished. "What do you think?" Sabine asked as she stepped back.

"I think it looks good, just like the real thing." Ezra said.

Just then Chopper quickly ran in and bumped into Sabine's leg causing her to fall on top of Ezra. Once they gained their bearings and realized how close they were to each other they both jumped up and awkwardly stood apart.

"Um, well, that was interesting." Ezra said still slightly shaken.

"Yeah, oh, Ezra! Your cheek! I must have accidentally scratched it when I fell." Sabine suddenly exclaimed as looked up at him for the first time.

Ezra felt his cheek and felt the sting of a scrape as his hand crossed over the new scratch. "It's just a scratch, it'll heal in a few days." Ezra said with a small grin.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm still sorry about it." Sabine sighed.

Ezra's grin widened and he gave one last look at the new painting and then Sabine before leaving. As he passed Kanan's room he decided to go in and see if Kanan was still meditating.

Just as he was about to knock the door opened and Kanan looked up to see Ezra's hand ready to knock and a surprised expression on his padawan's face. "Come in." Kanan said suppressing a laugh. "Need anything?"

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you were still meditating." Ezra smiled.

"Well, I just stopped but that doesn't mean you can't. You should try it. Consider it like homework." Kanan suggested. "Now you want me to help you break into your room and scold Zeb?"

Ezra's face lit up. "Yes! Of course I do!" he exclaimed joyously as he followed Kanan to his room.

* * *

**So 3 people said momma's boy and only one said that Ezra was a daddy's boy. **

**So what do you think his mother was like?**

**I think Mira was very kind and caring, she didn't like to stay in one place and was almost always traveling. Until she had Ezra. I think she was very friendly and had lots of friends, she didn't care if you were an Emperial or a criminal she liked you for you and to her that was all that mattered. I also think she was a Jedi in hiding.**


	4. Chapter 3 Fugitive Padawan

After getting back into his room Ezra settled himself I to a meditating position on his bunk. Then he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

_The scratches on his face..._

_The falling object behind him that was actually the enemy following him..._

_Kanan..._

_The Inquisitor..._

_Agent Kallus..._

_Kanan!_

Ezra's eyes snapped open and he hurried to his mirror. He hadn't thought the scratch Sabine had accidentally given him and he hoped it wasn't there...but there it was...in the same position as the one from his vision. He had failed trying to change the future.

As he looked in the mirror he had another vision...

_First, he had his vision where Kanan died repeated. Then a new vision, a second path he could follow..._

_The new vision showed him leaving the Ghost then returning when he looked...different, but Ezra couldn't really tell for how long he had been gone for. He just saw that when he returned Kanan was still alive! Everyone was..._

Finally the vision stopped. Ezra glanced into the mirror and saw his scratched up face filled with fear, sadness, and shock. He knew how to save Kanan, but present going to like doing it.

Ezra "went to sleep" while he waited for everyone else to fall asleep and Chopper to recharge. Once he was sure no one would see him he tip toed around the Ghost collecting a few things that he might need. His saber, his helmet, his old backpack, a few yogans, and a few credits. Then he left a note on the steering wheel of the Ghost. Ezra then slid down the ladder and excited the Ghost, running as fast he could to get as far away as possible.

Soon he saw his cat-like friend running towards him and he slowed down so that he could catch up. The creature purred and meowed happily hen it approached Ezra.

"Hey, buddy, I guess you're coming with me? Well, it's good to know that I won't be traveling alone." Ezra smiled for the first time in a few hours.

By now the moon was about halfway up so he had been running, walking, or jogging for about two or three hours now. He glanced behind him and realized that he had no idea where he was, but that was in one way a good thing. He wanted to be lost to the point that they couldn't find him...not for a while anyway.

He continued walking and jogging until the sun started to rise. The Ghost crew would be up soon which mean they'd be searching for him soon. So Ezra found an old den, probably once used by a another creature like his pet, and curled up inside to sleep. It wasn't long after he laid down that his pet joined him, curling itself up beside him before falling asleep.

* * *

The Ghost crew woke around seven, as usual, and went to eat first.

"So today we'll be stealing some food and blasters from inside an Emperial facility." Hera said.

"We'll need Ezra to go in and unlock the...where is Ezra? He should be down here by now." Kanan said as he glanced around the room.

Everyone looked toward Zeb.

"He wasn't in there when I woke up." Zeb said as he raised his hands.

Then everyone looked toward the ramp, but at this angle they couldn't see if Ezra was there or not. So they all got up and looked, but he wasn't there. They then began looking around the ship for him.

Kanan was checking all the rooms, Zeb was looking around outside, Sabine was checking the ventilation system, and Hera was checking the control room.

Hera sat down in her chair and looked around the room. Where could Ezra be hiding? She then wheeled around and banged her head on the wheel, but instead of hearing her head hit metal she heard the crunching sound of paper. Looking up she saw a note, a note that made her extremely worried.

"Kanan! Sabine!" She cried. Chopper of course hurried to get Zeb and then race to Hera who was weeping in her chair by the time everyone arrived.

"Hera? Hera, what's wrong?" Kanan asked as he panted from running to the control room.

"Ezra...he left, his note said that he's leaving us!" Hera cried as she looked up at them.

Kanan picked up the note and read it aloud.

_"I'm sorry I'm leaving on such short notice, but I couldn't stay. I had a vision, a bad vision, and I tried to change the fate that it told, but I couldn't. Then I had another vision and I saw that running away was the only way. So that's what I'd did. ~Sincerest apologies, Ezra_

Everyone looked at Kanan wondering what course of action he would decide on. Finally he came out of his jaw dropped, shocked stage and set his jaw.

"Zeb, prep the Phantom. Hera, get ready to fly. Then Sabine, Zeb, and I will search on foot. We're not losing Ezra just because he had a bad vision!" Kanan said seriously and somewhat angered.

* * *

** Okay, next question.**

**What do you think Ezra's dad was like?**

**I think Ephraim was a very...interesting person. He was the type of person who most definitely would speak his mind and he hated the Empire so much that Mira often had to hold him back. When it came to being a parent Ephraim was very protective and a very good fatherly figure for Ezra. I also believe Ephraim was force sensitive and was being trained by Mira.**

**Which leads to a final conclusion of me believing that the Empire took his parents because they were a Jedi and a padawan not just because of their underground broadcasting system.**


	5. Chapter 4 Getting Lost

Hera searched through the skies, Zeb searched Tarkin town and the black market, Sabine searched Capital City and Ezra's tower, and Kanan searched the nearest towns and cities for any sign of Ezra. But none of them found a single clue. After spending all day looking for Ezra they returned to the Ghost.

Then, the next day, Kanan realized Ezra had left some footprints...he was headed east, towards Akale City! Hera prepared the Ghost for the short flight and the crew found themselves in the air shortly and headed to Akale.

* * *

Ezra woke to a slightly sore back and his pet gone. "Oh, well," he sighed as he stood up and stretched. Just then his stomach rumbled. He was about to pull out one of the yogans from his bag, but then his pet came from nowhere and dropped a yogan at his feet. "Aww, thanks little guy!" Ezra said as he picked up the yogan and began to eat. "You know what, little guy?" Ezra said when he was finished, "If I keep you, or you stay with me, then you'll need a name...How about...Code?"

The creature purred happily and rubbed against Ezra's leg.

"Code it is then." Ezra smiled, "Guess we better get a move on."

Ezra continued on running then walking, running then jogging, running then walking, and so forth. He'd slept all throughout the daylight hours and woke just as the sun was setting. By now the stars were out and Ezra could see the lights of Akale city in the distance.

It didn't take him but thirty minutes to finally reach the city, it was more of a town though...a small town. Ezra walked through the town mainly just there to take in the scenery and gather his thoughts to decide where he'd go next.

Then a man who was just closing up his shop saw Ezra roaming the streets. "Hey, kid! You got a place to sleep?" he asked kindly.

"Uh, no...I don't." Ezra replied cautiously.

"Well, come on in! It'll be cold tonight. Bring your little friend too!" the man said as he gestured to Code.

Ezra entered the man's home and Code dashed in after him. Once the man closed the door he turned to Ezra. "So where you headed?" he asked as he walked around them to an old chest where he pulled out some extra blankets.

"Um, I was thinking of heading to Dayle next." Ezra replied.

"Dayle! That's a whole days flight away! You've got a ride to get there don't you?" the man continued as he led Ezra into the living room area.

"No, I was planning on walking." Ezra said.

"Walking! I don't think so." The man shook his head, "Why don't you take my old jet? She's small but she's still a perfectly good flying machine!"

"As good as that sounds, I'll have to decline. To be honest I don't even know the first thing to flying a ship." Ezra said as he sat on the couch.

"Well, I can spare an hour or two in the morning. I can show you the basics then. For now...get some sleep, and wake up early and take a bath too! You smell like you fell in the sewers!" the man laughed heartily as he left for his own room.

Ezra laid down on the couch and covered himself up with a few of the blankets, then Code jumped on top of him.

"Well, Code, we're on step one of getting lost right now." Ezra sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Early the next morning Ezra woke to get a fresh shower and then met up with the man in the field behind the man's house.

Both Ezra and the man boarded the ship. The ship itself was small, but built for speed and with decent blasters installed on it so that she could stand her own in a skirmish.

"Okay, so that there makes her go faster, the wheel obviously makes her go in whatever direction you want, that's the brake, and that's the hyperdrive, but I doubt you'll be using that. But if you do use the hyperdrive you just type in your coordinates here and then hit the blue button and presto! You're in hyperspace!" the man explained.

"Thank you, Mr...?" Ezra hesitated.

"Mr. Welshki." the man replied, "Fenrir Welshki."

"Thank you, Mr. Welshki, for everything." Ezra said politely.

"No problem kid." Fenrir said as he stood to exit the ship.

"Wait! How much do I owe you for the ship?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing, she was just sitting there rusting away. It's be better to let you just take her than to let her sit there a land rust or get stolen." Fenrir said, then he left.

Ezra looked to Code. "Well, this is starting off to be a very good day, Code. I guess next we're off to Dayle." he said as he started the ship and took off.

It was a ruff start, but filled with the promise of becoming a an excellent pilot one day. And at the speed this ship was flying Ezra would make it to Dayle around noon instead of nightfall or a couple days.

"So now I have a ship to add to my team...What do you think I should name her, Code?" Ezra asked his friend who was sitting in the seat next to his as if he were another person. Code looked at Ezra then started to lick his coat. Ezra then laughed, "You really don't care do you?!" And Code responded with a curt meow.

* * *

**And for this chapter's question...**

**What should the name of Ezra's ship be?**


	6. Chapter 5 The Aelita Uprising

**I want to thank all of you for the name suggestions, and especially Tala32 for recommending Aelita...**

* * *

After an hour of so of driving Ezra snapped his fingers. "I got it! The Rebel Uprising!" he exclaimed then quickly regrasped the wheel as the ship swerved. "Heh heh, I meant to do that." he laughed sheepishly to Code.

Code just looked at him then continued to groom himself.

"You know you're a lot like Chopper." Ezra said with a smirk.

Code snorted.

"Change that, you're exactly like Chopper!" Ezra laughed.

Code hissed then ran into the bunker room. Ezra chuckled to himself, this was going to be an interesting trip. Then he frowned as he remembered that he wouldn't be going back to Kanan...or the others for a while. He sighed and put the Aelita Uprising on autopilot. As he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands Code jumped up beside him, curled up, and started purring.

"Oh, so now you want to be friendly." Ezra laughed, looking up just as Code did. The two locked eyes for a moment and it was almost as if they could see the trust in each other. Eventually the moment ended though and Code ran off again.

Ezra sighed again and wandered around the small ship. The control room and kitchen/living area were one room, there were two small bunker rooms with three bunks each, and a small cargo room. Attached to the cargo room was something somewhat like a speeder bike only a tad bit bigger with a spot to supplies on the back. On the side of the speeder Ezra noticed some rusted over words. Rubbing the rust away best he could he made out the words _Aelita Uprising._ The term Aelita he remembered his parents using once. When he asked them what it meant his mother said it meant noble...So the ship had once been named the Aelita Uprising. It sounded like a suitable name for a rebel ship so Ezra decided to keep her as the Aelita Uprising or Aelita for short.

It had been about three hours after leaving Akale and Ezra was finally approaching Dayle. "We're almost here, Code!" Ezra informed as he turned off the autopilot and took control of the Aelita Uprising.

Ezra parked the Aelita just outside Dayle, then he went into the city leaving Code on the Aelita. He then rode the speeder bike into the city where he bought a fiery red, orange, and yellow can of paint plus a grayish purple so he could paint the Aelita explosion colored. He also bought some cleaning supplies to clean her of rust and cobwebs. He was still good on food, but just in case he bought some food with the last of the credits and some meat for Code.

Then when he returned to the Aelita where he started on the long process of cleaning the rust, dust, and cobwebs. While Code happily ate the meat treat Ezra bought him, then running outside to stretch his legs and relieve himself.

* * *

Kanan and Hera went into Akale together and Zeb and Sabine together.

While searching Kanan noticed that they were receiving suspicious stares from the small amount of citizens there.

Finally one of the people approached them, he was an elderly man who looked friendly but potentially dangerous.

"Are you here for the same thing the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus were here for?" the man asked.

"Uh, the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus?" Hera asked, "What were they doing all the way out here?"

"They're after a dangerous insurgent, or that's what they said. I think I let their insurgent and he's not the type that you'd see being very dangerous."

"The insurgent...was he a teenager with black hair and blue eyes?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, that's him. I didn't tell the Inquisitor or Agent Kallus about him though. He came late at night so no one but me even new that he was ever here. The kid said he was headed to Dayle, and with Dayle being so far away, I gave him my old ship. I never used the old girl anymore, so I think it was a great idea to give her to a youngun' like him." the man explained heartily, "Course when he said he didn't know how to fly I showed him the basics. You know like the accelerator, the brake, the hyperdrive, and autopilot. That kid was something! Had a little critter following him around like a dog! It was something to see that's for sure!"

"Thank you, your information is very helpful to us Mr...?" Hera said kindly.

"Welshki, Fenrir Welshki." the man chuckled, "Funny, it was just last night that I was telling that kid the same thing...Welshki! Fenrir Welshki!"

"Well, thank you, Mr. Welshki." Hera finished.

"One more thing!" Fenrir said suddenly very serious.

"Uh, yes?" Kanan replied as he and Hera turned to face the man once more.

"Are you his parents?" Fenrir asked seriously.

"Sort of," Kanan shrugged uneasily, "I guess we're more like his guardians."

"Good, because I wouldn't want any kidnappers taking the kid. He's too nice, or at least he seems like a nice kid. Did he run away or something?" Fenrir continued.

"Yes, he ran away." Kanan sighed irritably, "Now do you mind, we kind of need to get going."

"Yes, of course!" Fenrir said with a bow, then he walked away towards his home.

"Zeb, Sabine, meet Hera and I back on the Ghost. We think we might have found where Ezra's headed next." Kanan said over his communicator.

"Copy that, Kanan. We're on our way." Sabine replied.

* * *

**Okay, next question.**

**Do you think Ezra has any relatives that know/ do not know about him or think he's dead?**

**I think on his mom's side all he has are his grandparents, but they were both taken by the Empire because they were Jedi. Then on his dad's side he has an uncle by the name of Sean(unmarried) and a grandfather. His uncle is good but his grandfather isn't.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Force

"So Ezra is headed to Dayle on an old ship? Does he even know how to drive?!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Well, Mr. Welshki probably showed him the basics. It wouldn't do him any good to give Ezra a ship if he couldn't fly it." Hera reasoned.

"Right. So when we get to Dayle we're looking for an old, rusty little ship that Ezra should be flying and hanging around." Zeb questioned while in a reclined position.

"Well, yeah, more less." Kanan said, "And we may have to catch him if we want to see him since he'll probably try to run from us. I just...I don't see how a vision could be so bad that he'd want to run away. I mean what could be so bad that he'd want to change his vision?"

"What if he painted it?" Sabine added nervously, "I mean the kids not stupid. He's lived on the streets long enough to know that we'll try to find him. So...he'll try to cover his tracks till he thinks he's safe or where we won't find him."

Hera and Kanan exchanged nervous glances.

"We're aware of that, but at this point we're following him the best we can. I've already notified Fulcrum of our situation and he's promised to keep an eye out for Ezra or Ezra's new ship." Hera said with concern.

"We will do everything we can to find him, but it won't be easy. Those that don't want to be found are difficult to catch and or find." Kanan sighed, "Right now we just need to get some rest so that when we get to Dayle we'll be energized and ready to track down and catch Ezra."

With that they slowly went to their rooms, but sleep came hard for them all. Kanan, who had decided to meditate, tried to sense Ezra's force signature which he could do but it was clouded and difficult to read. Ezra really didn't want to be found. His will was strong and that was causing his force signature to become blurred and unable to locate.

* * *

After cleaning the Aelita Uprising of all rust, dust, and cobwebs Ezra began to try to decide on how he would paint the ship. He wanted it to look like and explosion, but he wasn't an artist. I mean he could sketch good, but painting was definitely not his strong point.

Then from behind him he heard a young feminine voice. "Hi, do you need help?"

Ezra turned around and saw a young girl with weird looking eyes. They looked like they were once brown...or maybe hazel, but they now looked clouded and milky.

"Um, it kind of depends." Ezra said awkwardly.

"Well, my name is Star, I see that you have some paint with you. Are you going to paint the ship? Because I could help." the girl said as she took another step closer.

"Um, sure, I'm not a very good painter anyway. I was hoping to paint it fiery colored. Do you think you could do that?" Ezra asked.

"Yes! Of course! Just describe to me the colors you have." she said as she stepped toward the ship.

"Um, okay. Well, there's a fiery reddish orange that kind of reminds me of the setting sun, a bright yellowish explosion color, some grayish purple paint, and a gentle yet fiery orange. Plus a small can of bright red to paint Aelita Uprising on the side." Ezra said as he described the colors as good as he could.

"Okay, I'm gonna wow you!" she said enthusiastically, "But first I need the paints in order. Put them in order of red, orange, yellow, and purple."

"Okay? May I ask why?" Ezra asked severely confused with the girls actions, while he put the paints in order.

"I'm blind." she said without losing any of her enthusiasm, "I use the force to see, but I can't pick out colors. But I can memorize the order they're in. And now you're probably wondering why I'm painting if I'm blind. Well, I still remember things and see things that I saw before I was blinded. I've painted a lot since then using the method of memorizing the order of the paints that are described to me, and everyone says I do a good job so..."

"Okay, well, I'll be inside. Just call if you need help with anything." Ezra said as he entered the Aelita.

"Okay, I will." she said as she picked up one of the brushes and got to work.

About an hour later Ezra excited the Aelita and took a step back to examine the progress. He gasped with surprise. The Aelita looked like she was an explosion! And there on her side were the words _Aelita Uprising _painted in bright red. It was perfect! It was just as he imagined it!

"Well, what do you think?" Star asked as she was putting away the paints.

"It's amazing! Star you're a natural artist!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thank you." Star blushed.

Just then another kid approached. "Star, what are you doing out here?" the boy asked.

"I felt the force guiding me and I followed it." Star replied.

"The force is dangerous to listen to, Star." the boy said grimly.

"Wait. It didn't click with me earlier, but you use the force...are you a padawan or something?" Ezra asked.

"Or something." the older boy replied rudely.

"Don't mind my brother." Star blushed, "Luca can be very obnoxious sometimes. And yes, we are padawans...or at least we used to be... Our master was killed a few years ago while in hiding with us. That was when I was blinded. Ever since then we've been entirely on our own as our parents either died or abandoned us."

"Well, you could come with me I suppose...I've got some extra room." Ezra offered.

"Thanks, but we'll have to..." Luca started.

"We'd love to stay if you want us to." Star interrupted her brother earning a hard glare from him.

"Of course I want you too! Besides I have to repay you one way or the other for painting my ship for me." Ezra said.

"I guess if she did something for you then it's okay." Luca sighed before reluctantly stepping into the Aelita. Star followed then Ezra and Code.

"Alright, Luca will be sleeping with me in the dorm to the left which will be the guys dormitory and to the right will be the girls dormitory." Ezra said as he unlocked the door for Star to enter.

"You guys get settled in and I'll get us heading for Capital City. I've got some business to attend to there." Ezra explained.

"Like what?" Luca asked suspiciously.

"Like getting some credits so that I can feed all of us and keep fuel in the Aelita." Ezra replied before going off to the controls.

* * *

**So...to answer the Ezra's uncle question. His uncle is good, but doesn't know that Ezra is alive. He thinks Ezra is dead which is why he hasn't come for Ezra.**

**Now for your question...**

**"What pairing do you like best?"**

**Ezra x Kanan &amp; Hera**

**Ezra x Kanan**

**Ezra x Hera**

**Ezra x Sabine**

**Ezra x Zeb**

**Ezra x Chopper**

**Ezra x Ephraim &amp; Mira**

**Me, I'm an Ezra x Kanan, Ezra x Hera, or Ezra x Kanan and Hera kind of person. I just find that parentingishness so cute!**

**Also, I'm running out of ideas for questions so any suggestions would be appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7 Clyde Black and The Mission

As soon as the Ghost landed in Dayle the crew took off in opposite directions to try and find Ezra before it was too late.

Sabine passed by a ship just as she was leaving Dayle to go back to the Ghost and noted how pretty it was looking. Whoever was currently painting it was doing a good job. She heard humming coming from the other side of the ship and considered going around to talk to the person but then decided against it since she needed to get back to the Ghost so they could discuss their next course of action for finding Ezra.

Back on the Ghost Hera and Kanan hated to quit the search so soon, but the Ghost was running low on fuel and they needed food so they had no other option but to postpone the search for Ezra to steal some stuff from the Empire. Kanan was the most reluctant about the plan since the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus were obviously on Ezra's trail as well. But it would be even harder to find Ezra on foot than flying around everywhere so it wasn't like it'd be a total loss...right?

* * *

Ezra yawned at the wheel. He had to get up early to turn the auto pilot off since they'd be practically in Capital City by the time he woke up. Now he was just looking for a good place to hide the Aelita while Luca, Star, and he went into town. Finally he found an old shed that no one owned, or seemed to own, and he parked in it.

"Alright, first things first. We need to find a job or something to get credits because the Aelita is almost out of food and we are definitely out of food." Ezra said.

"Okay," Star said, "I'll get out my paint set and see if anyone wants me to paint anything for them that I could sell."

"Sounds good. Luca? You got any suggestions?" Ezra asked.

"Mmm, maybe the old black market." Luca shrugged, "Most people say that the old market was completely shut down by the Empire a long time ago, but there have been rumors that it's starting to fire back up again. Also, according to the rumors, you can get some pretty good deals there."

"Then it's worth a shot." Ezra said firmly, then a little embarrassed, "Um, where exactly is the old black market?"

"I'll show you, it's probably best we go together anyway, just because it's got good deals doesn't mean that there aren't crooks either." Luca said as he started to walk off while Ezra followed.

When they got to the market it did seem pretty shut down. Everything was dark and dusty and looked as if no one had been there from years.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" boomed a voice from behind Ezra and Luca.

Both boys wheeled around in fright to see a man, approximately in his twenties, with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. In his left hand they could see a blaster, but they couldn't see what he was holding in his right hand.

"I said, Who are you and why are you here?" he said once more as he approached them.

Ezra gulped and worked up the nerve to speak.

"We just got into town and needed to find someone who might have a job for us. We figured the old black market might have something." Ezra explained quickly.

"Oh, in that case. If you're here for business then let's talk business." The man said as he put away his blaster and whatever was in his other hand, put his foot up on an old box, and leaned on his knee. "Normally, I wouldn't do this since I've got a crew of my own, but seeing that you need the job and are decently young I'm willing to make an exception. There's a shipment of newly upgraded blasters coming in tonight. There should be five crates. For each crate that you bring back I'll give you a hundred credits. You'll find them being delivered under the cover of night in the alleyway by the old Bridger house."

"Okay, and where do we need to bring the crates too?" Luca asked.

"You can bring them to Tarkin town and give them to the people in the tent with a shadow dragon painted on the front. Those are some of my folk. Just tell them Clyde Black sent you...they'll know what to do then." the man said.

"So your name is Clyde Black. The Clyde part makes sense but where in the world did Black come from?" Luca asked rudely.

"I'm an orphan, my parents could have cared less if I died. So I ran away to the black market and quickly became a master at it. Easily manipulating people and giving deals so that people like to trade with me all the time. Which is how I got, or I should say earned, my last name. Black, for black market." Clyde boasted.

"Well, then I'm glad we're doing business with you Clyde." Ezra said as he extended his hand to shake Clyde's.

Clyde shook it, but then said he had to get going. So they split ways and Luca and Ezra headed back to go get the shipment of crates.

"Do you think it could be a trap? Or at least really hard?" Luca asked, "I mean a hundred credits per crate is a lot."

"I think we can trust him...I've got this feeling." Ezra replied.

"Feeling?! You're going about this because you have a feeling?!" Luca exclaimed.

"Yes, I happen to have done that before and it led to good things soooo, moving on. Let's get back, tell Star where we'll be and then go get the crates." Ezra said in a matter-of-fact way.

* * *

Well, telling Star had been a bad idea. Now she had taken the liberty of joining them on the mission and no matter how much Ezra and Luca begged her to stay she absolutely refused. Which led them to their current location of laying on their stomachs while watching the Emperials not to far off.

"Okay, looks like the crates have just been delivered." Luca said as he looked his binoculars.

"Good. Does it look like we'll get an opening? Or will we need to make ourselves one?" Ezra asked.

"It looks like their...going back inside the ship! We've got an opening so let's go!" Luca exclaimed.

All three of them took off through the shadows. The plan was to get the crates into the shadows then hide them inside Ezra's old house and take them with them Aelita in the morning to take to Clyde.

Then as Ezra was moving the last crate into his house he heard Star muffle a scream. Hurrying back outside with his hand on his lightsaber he saw that Luca had been knocked unconscious and Star was being backed into a corner by the Inquisitor.

Ezra jumped into action imediatley. Running toward Star, hoping that he would get to her before the Inquisitor killed her. Fortunately for him the Inquisitor was so focused on Star that he didn't sense Ezra coming. Then just as the Inquisitor swung his lightsaber to kill her, Ezra stepped in the way and blocked it with his lightsaber.

"Oh, now this is interesting." the Inquisitor smirked evilly.

"No kidding!" Ezra grunted back under the pressure of the Inquisitors lightsaber.

Almost as if reading Ezra's mind, Star worked her way around him and the Inquisitor to her brother. She then woke him up and they quickly escaped.

"Looks as if your friends have left you boy." the Inquisitor taunted

"I don't think so!" Ezra smirked slyly as he surprised the Inquisitor with a sudden burst of the force, knocking him back so that he could turn and run.

Then, as if on cue, Luca came driving the Aelita's speeder. Ezra then jumped on and they took off, leaving the Inquisitor to get up right as the two escaped.

Once back at the Aelita, Luca was the first to speak.

"You!...Are you a padawan...or were one?!" Luca gaped.

"Uh,...it's complicated. Technically I could still be master's padawan, but something came up and... and I had to leave." Ezra sighed.

"It's okay, Ezra, we understand. If you don't want to discuss it then we won't press you on the subject any further." Star said as she placed a hand on his right shoulder and he flinched. "You probably pulled a muscle." Star said gently, "I mean you're practically a kid and yet you held the Inquisitor off, you should rest your shoulder as much as possible. Otherwise it might take a while to heal."

"Yeah, sure, let's just go get those crates get them to Clyde." Ezra replied.

* * *

**Okay so rather long chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I can't remember who recommended the idea of Ezra saving Luca and Star but I want to give the credit to them. **

**Now for your question...**

**Someone recommended that I do Ezra x Star pairing. What do you guys think? **

**I'm kind of up to it since Sabine seems slightly older than Ezra and obviously disinterested in him so it would work out well. But I'd like to get you guys opinion.**

**Chao!**


	9. Chapter 8 Dhara and Mersaides

Delivering the crates to Clyde went smoothly, well, if you consider it going better than their encounter with the Inquisitor last night.

"Good, all five crates. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't be coming back." Clyde said as he inspected the crates. "To be honest I was testing you. I knew the Inquisitor would be there and I knew that all of you were force sensitive, and I was there the whole time watching you."

"What? But how?" Luca stuttered.

"How? How what? How did I spy on you or how did I know you were force sensitive?" Clyde asked smugly.

"Force sensitive." Luca said quietly taking a nervous step back.

"Well, I'm a Jedi. A Jedi in hiding anyway..." Clyde said.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell us that before?" Ezra asked as he crossed his arms.

"You didn't ask." Clyde smirked.

"Okay, well, can you pay us now?" Ezra pressed.

"Of course. Like I promised I'll give you a hundred-fifty credits per crate." Clyde said as he turned to get the credits out of a chest.

"No, you didn't!" Luca exclaimed, "You said a hundred credits per crate!"

"Yeah, come to think of it you did." Ezra said giving Clyde a questioning stare.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said a hundred-fifty." Clyde said with a tint of aggravation.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you said a hundred per crate." Luca argued.

"I SAID A HUNDRED-FIFTY PER CRATE! NOW YOU TWO SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE IT TWO HUNDRED PER CRATE!" Clyde said loudly, but didn't shout.

Ezra and Luca exchanged glances and then both started talking gibberish at the same time.

Clyde shook his head an counted out a thousand credits. "There," he said with an amused grin, "a thousand credits. That's two hundred per crate. I look forward to working with you again in the future."

"In the future?" Ezra asked puzzled.

"Well, yeah. You'll be back to get more credits for fuel right?" Clyde asked, "So whenever you need a mission just contact me. I can supply you with information that can prove helpful to your cause, and help you survive." Clyde finished as he began to walk off.

"Clyde! Wait!" Ezra said holding his hand up.

"Yeah?" Clyde asked as he stopped and turned around.

"We are a team now. A new group of rebels. We won't contact you, you'll let us know when there's something that needs done." Ezra said firmly.

"Done deal. A shipment of food is coming into Gyse City. Get that and bring it to Tarkin Town, I'll pay you a hundred per crate." Clyde smirked.

"I don't think so." Ezra grinned catching on to Clyde's game, "We refuse to accept a hundred credits per crate since we know you'll just double it. We will only allow you to pay us fifty credits per crate."

"Fine!" Clyde said raising his hands in defense, "You win, 'fifty' credits it is."

Then as Ezra, Star, and Luca left Clyde shook his head and said to himself, "You think you can play my game kid? Think again, instead of doubling fifty to a hundred I'll give you four times fifty...you don't tell me how much I pay for quality deliveries like you give."

* * *

In Gyse City the mission was going according to the plan. With few stromtroopers ever stationed in Gyse City it meant that this mission would be a breeze...or so they thought. Just as they had knocked out the last of the stromtroopers another a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes with somewhat dark skin showed up on a speeder.

Funny, Ezra thought, she looks a lot like Zare...Dhara?

The girl noticed them quickly and then hurried to grab the crates before they did, but they reached them at the same time.

"Let go!" the girl said as she struggled to get the crate from Ezra, "I touched it first!"

"Yeah right,...Dhara!" Ezra said catching her off guard.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered, letting go of the crate and taking a step back.

"I met your brother at an Emperial academy." Ezra said as another group of stromtroopers approached, "Come on! We need to get out of here!" He warned as he pushed the last crate inside the Aelita and Dhara followed.

Ezra then quickly flew off toward Capital City.

"So, um...What now?" Dhara asked, "I mean, my friend is going to start worrying about me."

"Where can we find her?" Luca asked with his arms crossed but in a kind manner.

"Should be able to find her in Tarkin Town." Dhara said gently.

* * *

In Tarkin Town Dhara went toward Clyde's tent which confused Ezra and Luca since Clyde hadn't mentioned anyone else being on the mission.

Inside sat Clyde with another girl with rich red hair and amber eyes with golden specks.

"Dhara!" the girl exclaimed getting up to hug her friend.

"Mersaides!" Dhara said joyously as she hugged Mersaides.

"Clyde? Mind filling us in?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, I train these two girls in the force whenever I get the chance. Tonight Stella got to come. She's still here but we already finished the training session. Dhara, Mersaides, why don't you two take Ezra, Luca, and Star to meet Stella." Clyde suggested, "Meanwhile I'll take care of the crates."

"Okay Clyde." Mersaides said happily.

Then she led them outside near the edge of Tarkin Town to a small air craft.

"Stella? You in there?" Mersaides asked.

"Yep, still here. Is Dhara..." Stella froze in the doorway seeing Ezra, Luca, and Star there, "Who are they?" She asked almost accusingly.

"They work with Clyde." Dhara replied.

"Oh, well, I'm Stella and I serve as Clyde's spy inside the Empire." Stella replied. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and freckles speckled mostly on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Stella," Ezra said politely.

"Great, now that you all know each other." Clyde said as he approached, " I was hoping, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, that you would allow Dhara and Mersaides on your team."

"What?!" Dhara and Mersaides exclaimed.

"Why?" Dhara continued.

"Yoid still come to train every now and then but what point is there to becoming a Jedi if you're not going to stand up for what's right?" Clyde said wisely.

"True," Ezra added, "and there's still plenty of room...that is if Star doesn't mind sharing a room."

"Of course I don't mind!" Star said sweetly, "It's Ezra's ship so he can allow whoever he wants."

"Then I guess it's welcome to the team!" Ezra said with open arms.

* * *

**Ezra x Star got six votes**

**Ezra x Sabine got three votes**

**Two people said they disliked the Ezra x Star pairing but didn't say if they wanted Ezra x Sabine**

**And one person said Ezra should remain single**

**So I'll probably do some Ezra x Star...I think they'll be kind of cute, and I can just imagine Zeb being like, "You do realize that the only reason she's going out with you is because she can't SEE you right?"**


	10. Chapter 9 Sad Stories Max and Ezra

"Okay, so there's this prison on Lothal with data plans on the advanced TIE fighters. You guys will bust in there, probably get the prisoners to start a riot or break out as your distraction, get the data plans, and get out. Any questions?" Clyde informed.

"Yeah, Like where this prison might be?" Luca said with his arms crossed.

"Now, now, Luca. After working with Clyde for so long I can speak from experience when I say that he always informs on the location after you ask your questions." Dhara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Precisely, Dhara!" Clyde said as he gave Dhara a thumbs up, "The prison you are attacking is the only one around that location. And the location... Frawost, located in Lothal's southern hemisphere it is the coldest city on Lothal. In fact, there are rumors that it is so cold it cancels out the tiny bindings in the force there so force usage is restricted." Clyde explained as he paced in front of the group of rebels.

"Okay, so basically we do an operation without using the force and hope that we don't run into the Inquisitor while we're down there." Ezra said with a doubtful expression.

"The Inquisitor is in Capital City right now, you are in Tarkin Town. If you both were to leave right now then you could complete the mission and get out with about two hours to spare." Clyde smirked, "You may see nothing but trouble in this mission, but I see nothing but success. You seem to have forgotten that I have already tested you, I wouldn't send you in there is I didn't think you could handle it."

"Fine," Ezra said standing, but he still wasn't happy...he had this...feeling, that something was going to go wrong, "but if we get caught you better rescue us before we're killed."

"Done. But you're not going to get caught." Clyde agreed and he and Ezra shook on it.

Ezra took off towards the Aelita with Dhara and Luca close behind him, Star and Mersaides had stayed on the ship, one to watch it and two to get to know each other better.

"Oh, hey Ezra," Star blushed, "How'd it go?"

"It went fine." Ezra grinned, obviously forgetting the fact that he was mad. Star just made him feel...happy? Was that it?

"That's good. So I'm guessing we have another mission?" she continued, "Oh, and Clyde's guys filled the Aelita up with fuel."

"Yeah, we have another mission." Ezra said as he shook his head, "There's just no bargaining with Clyde. Anyway I'll fill you in on the mission on the way."

Mersaides and Dhara disappeared to their room and Luca went to his after Ezra explained the mission, leaving just Star and Ezra in the control room.

"You look tired." Star said as she approached Ezra from behind.

"Yeah, but I don't think I could fall asleep even if I tried. I've just got this feeling that something is going to go wrong." Ezra sighed.

"Well, I think we'll be fine as long as you are with us." Star said as she began to massage Ezra's shoulders, "By the way, I meant to thank you for saving Luca and I. How's your arm feeling?"

"Better than it did yesterday, but still a little sore. I'm guessing it'll be good in a few more days." Ezra said slightly tensing under Star's touch.

"Do you not want me to massage your shoulders? I just thought that you might like it since you were tired and all..." Star said nervously.

"No, no. It's fine. I just...I don't know." Ezra admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, okay. I think I understand." Star replied with a yawn, "Well, I think I'm going to get some shut eye. Goodnight Ezra."

"Goodnight Star." Ezra sighed. Star was...Star was beautiful like Sabine, but she actually seemed to like him back. I mean sure every now and then Sabine would hang out with him or want to talk with him, but she never blushed when she talked to him. Yeah, he wouldn't mind admitting to Star after the mission tomorrow that he had feelings for her...wait, she had a brother who has shown signs of being really protective...Now Ezra was reconsidering telling Star that he liked her...maybe he could find a chance to tell her in secret.

The next day Ezra, Luca, Mersaides, Dhara, and even Star were going on the mission. Mersaides and Dhara would get the data chip while Ezra, Luca, and Star would get the prisoners to rebel.

"Alright let's move!" Ezra whispered urgently as the troopers on guard moved positions.

The two groups split ways as they entered the prison. Dhara and Mersaides headed to the main office and Ezra, Luca, and Star to the cells.

The boys and Star were reaching the last cell when the Ezra started feeling uneasy again. What if there was a trap behind this door? But...what if there wasn't?

Ezra unlocked the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we should try using the force?" he suggested.

"It's worth a try." Luca shrugged.

"Don't you remember what Clyde said though?" Star whispered, "The force use here is restricted."

"Restricted, Star, not completely blocked. I think if we try together then we might be able to get it open." Ezra said. He no longer thought that this could be a trap, but he still felt like something was wrong.

"Okay." Star replied.

The three padawans stood in a row, each picturing the door in their mind and focusing on opening it. And it did, it opened! Revealing a dark room, with...no one inside?

"Well, that was a waste of time." Luca blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, the others have probably gotten the chip by now so we should get going." Ezra said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Star said as she entered the cell, using the force to guide herself to the far left corner.

"Star!" Luca warned, obviously worried that his sister would get hurt, and pulled out one of his lightsabers to light the cell up.

What they saw surprised them. A boy was curled up in the corner Star had gone to, he seemed small and malnourished, as well as possibly sick. He wouldn't even look at them, just hid his face and kept his head down.

"Go away!" The boy said in a hoarse voice.

"We're here to help." Star said extending her hand to him.

"I said go away! I don't want help I want to die!" the boy whined.

"Look kid, we can help you, we are each padawans who ha.." Luca started.

"No! I don't want anything to do with the force!" the boy screamed, "It just causes pain and loss for me!"

Star turned to her brother and Ezra.

"Please help him, help me help him! We can't just leave him here." she cried giving them a look that neither boy seemed to be able to say no to.

Luca picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. Doing his best to hold down the flailing legs and arms.

"Let me go! You can't do this!" the boy said as he squirmed.

"Yeah, yeah, buddy, yeah, yeah. But you don't seem to have a very independent will so get over it." Luca replied, patting the kid's back then continuing to follow the others out.

They got back to the Aelita as fast as possible. Mersaides and Dhara were already there and waiting.

"What took you so long? And who is he?" Mersaides asked with her arms crossed and a foul expression on her face.

"We ran into some difficulties and ran into him. Star wants to help him and she gave us 'the look' that all girls give a guy when they want something. There was no saying no to her. So we're apparently going to help him." Luca explained grimly.

"Yeah, and we might want to get out of here. I've got a bad feeling times twenty." Ezra said nervously as he quickly entered the ship after Dhara, Mersaides, Luca, and Star. He quickly closed the door and jumped in the driver's seat and took off. Turning to sneak a glance back he saw the Inquisitor come out of a TIE that had just landed and look their direction. Ezra frowned and shot the TIE then headed back to Tarkin Town where they would give the data chip to Clyde.

Putting the ship on auto pilot he turned to face Star, Luca, and the kid, Mersaides and Dhara were on the other side of the room working on their blasters or making bombs or something like that.

Ezra looked at the boy, this time trying to sense what he was feeling instead of just looking at what he could see like with the cell. He felt...loss, a feeling he was all-too-familiar with. Then an idea came to mind. This kid was connected to the force, and while Ezra didn't know much about him he had a feeling there was about a 75% of him once being a padawan too.

"Hi,...I'm Ezra. I lost my parents to the Empire when I was seven. Then a few months ago I met this Jedi who took me in and made me his apprentice. I came to really like him, he was a lot like my dad, but I had a vision where he died and no matter what I did the vision wouldn't change. So I left, it hurt me so much to leave, but I didn't want to see him die. Now here I am, still using the force and still fighting the good fight...What's your name?"

The boy looked up slightly at Ezra with a soft gaze. "I...I'm Max. My master and I were caught by the Empire a few years ago...they killed him and a lot of my padawan friends,...and," Max's voice cracked and he looked down again as tears formed in his eyes, "and they turned my sister to the dark side."

Ezra knelt down next to Max and put a hand on his shoulder. Both boys now looking each other eye in eye.

"Max, you know what my master told me when I told him I didn't want to risk losing him?" Ezra paused, "He told me that all of us have lost things and we'll all take more losses before this is over, but we can't let that stop is from taking risks. We have to move forward, and when the time comes we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger. It's not easy, and its hard to understand, he didn't understand it till he tried to teach me, and I think now I finally understand it too. We can learn together, all of us." Ezra finished as he stood, noticing that everyone was looking at him. "I, uh, I'll be in my room. Let me know when we get close to Tarkin Town." Ezra blushed shyly and hurried to his room.

Max looked after him, wonder and amazement in his eyes. Here was thus padawan much like him and yet he was still...still moving forward.

* * *

**Okay, so here's some info on the other characters that kind of got left out.**

**Luca has two lightsabers, one on each side of his belt most of the time and both are blue. He has no blasters and prefers his sabers to any other weapon. Star has a purple lightsaber that she uses only for defending as she doesn't like to fight because it requires her to concentrate more than usual and stresses her to the max. Dhara has one blaster but no saber when she trains with Clyde she uses his blue lightsaber, Dhara is kind of like Sabine only she prefers to fly rather than fight.. Mersaides has two blasters and also trains with Clyde's lightsaber, she has the personality of Sabine she's just not artistic. Max doesn't have a saber or a blaster, he doesn't fight period but he is great when it comes to fixing things like ships, blasters, droids, exc.**

**I think that's it, now...**

**Sits crosslegged, closes eyes, and pretends to start meditating, "I sense this chapter will get the most reviews with it's length and the sad Ezra fluff."**

**Also, what's with everyone saying Ezra x Sabine last chapter? I just said that more people voted for Star and besides, Sabine made the comment of Ezra smelling like the sewers. I think she only likes him as a friend not as a boyfriend.**

**Hmm,.I of any good questions to ask you then pound answers out of you so I'll let you slide this time. Wait did I say that out loud?"**


	11. Chapter 10 Realization

Kanan sighed as he felt Ezra's presence in the force grow stronger, but was still clouded to keep him from pin pointing his exact location. He could sense Ezra's pride, then sadness. What in the galaxy was his padawan doing to conjure up all these emotions?!

"Kanan?" Hera called standing outside his door.

Kanan got up, went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah." he replied drearily. None of them felt right without Ezra. It just felt like they were missing a part of their team. And inside each of them they thought that it was something they did that caused him to leave.

"We need to talk." Hera said as she walked off toward the lounge room.

There, Sabine and Zeb were already waiting. Both appearing to be deep in thought, more than likely about Ezra.

"So what exactly is there to talk about?" Zeb asked, obviously not pleased with the way things were going.

"Ezra. It's obvious he doesn't want to be found. We didn't even find a trace of him in Gayle." Hera sighed, "He joined our crew more than likely on his own terms, and now he's left on his own terms... Perhaps we should respect his decision and let him be. Besides, what's the point in looking for someone who doesn't want to be found and will just run away again when you do find him?"

"Are you saying we're just giving up!? We can't give up on Ezra! He's a part of our family now! And sure he may be annoying, but that's the way family is." Sabine argued.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with Sabine on this one." Zeb sighed, "I may not have liked sharing a room with him and he may have provoked me half the time, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him."

"But you're not thinking of the bigger picture. If we continue our search for Ezra then where do we start? We know he's not in Gayle anymore and he's got a ship now. Even if we were to find a trace of him what's to say he won't disappear on us again?" Hera continued shaking her head, "Besides we can't continue the routine of searching, then running a mission. That'd just let him get further and further away or more hidden. I hate to say it like this but it is virtually near impossible to find him. I mean, he's grown up half his life on the streets! I think he'd know a thing o two about disappearing for long periods of time every once and a while."

Sabine and Zeb both looked down, obviously not wanting to give up this fight just yet. Then Sabine looked to Kanan with pleading eyes, surely Kanan could find Ezra through the force! Hera caught on and turned to Kanan.

"Well, Kanan, What do you think? Should we continue searching or is it a lost cause?" Hera asked.

Kanan looked down and thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to give up the search for Ezra either, but...

"Ezra doesn't want to be found." Kanan finally sighed, "His emotions and will to not be found are clouding his signature in the force from me... I...I'll have to agree with Hera. He doesn't want to be found and chances are that we won't find him anyway. Maybe one day well see him again, but...but I doubt it."

Everyone avoided eye contact. So this was it? They were just giving up? After all they'd been through with this bratty, street rat, crafty kid they were just letting him go? It didn't seem right to leave Ezra behind like this, but if he didn't want to be found then like Kanan had said the chances were he wouldn't be found.

Kanan eventually sighed once more before going back to his room. Hadn't he and Ezra been close? Hadn't they bonded? He had thought that Ezra and he were close but apparently he was wrong. Ezra didn't trust him enough to come to him and tell him about his vision. It hurt, but it was time to just face the facts and realize that Ezra wasn't coming back.

Hera soon followed Kanan except she went to the control room. Ezra was much like a son to her. And after everything they'd been through she thought that he might have felt the same way, but apparently she had been wrong. She frowned at the thought of Ezra leaving, it didn't seem like him, it didn't seem like his nature to want to be alone. She realized whatever was in the vision that he had must have been pretty bad for him to leave. But why leave over a vision? He could have just talked to Kanan about it!

* * *

**Okay, so relatively short chapter.**

**Also, I was fairly disappointed with the amount of reviews last chapter. You guys went from giving me 10-20ish to like 4! What happened? And I really thought that chapter would have you guys reviewing like crazy. Oh well, time to move on...**

**So, for a new fanfiction that I'll be doing the Ghost crew will find themselves accidentally in the past after they pass through a wormhole. They'll meet Ezra's parents, his mother's parents, Kanan's master, and a Jedi by the name of Clyde Black(as well as a baby Ezra). Now I've done some reading and asked some of my reviewers to learn about Kanan's past. According to Wikipedia Kanan's master was killed during order 66 but since it's a fanfiction you're going to see an alternate ending to what happened to his master that means she is possibly still alive. If you have any questions or comments about this fanfiction please do ask or tell!**

**Now, question.**

**What do you think of my new avatar?**

**A person on made it for me as a Valentine's Day gift. It's Ezra as a woof! Isn't he adorable!**


	12. Chapter 11 A Team Is A Lot Like A Family

"I can't believe it..." Luca said shocked, "Ezra...he..."

"He just left his master? Why would a vision cause him to leave his master?" Dhara interrupted.

"I can't believe that he'd do such a thing!" Dhara exclaimed.

"Me neither. Doesn't he know that there are padawans out there who didn't get a choice on leaving their master or not!? That they had to watch their masters die?" " Luca added.

"Yeah, and he does know he could have just talked to his master about it?" Mersaides said shaking her head.

"Would all of you just knock it off!" Star exclaimed suddenly, "In case you didn't hear, he said that he lost his parents when he was seven! Seven for the force's sake! Seven! He said he tried to change the vision. For eight years he lived by himself. You couldn't expect him to just all of the sudden trust everybody and telling them his feelings! He's new to all this and you should be ashamed of yourselves talking about him like that...Especially you Luca,...after he saved our lives and this is how you repay him!" Star continued in a softer but stern tone, "By talking about him behind his back? I'm going to go talk to him. The rest of you...just...just don't bother us until you can say only nice things." Star said as she went towards the dorms.

"She's right." said Max quietly even though he wasn't one of the one's accused of being rude, "Ezra saved me. I lost my way for a long time, thinking that the force only brought pain and sorrow...But here he is, proof that there is still hope...He's like a spark, starting a fire in all of us."

* * *

Ezra caught bits and pieces of what the others were saying in the other room. Were they right? Should he have stayed? But if he did stay Kanan would have died... Then he heard footsteps, light and gentle, only one person on this ship could walk like that and that was Star.

Star who was gentle and kind, and made Ezra's heart skip a beat every time he saw her. Star who was beautiful, whose name matches the beauty of the night sky. Woah, where'd that come from? Ezra laughed inwardly at his mind wandering off to think of Star.

"Ezra?..." Star called softly from the other side of the door.

Ezra looked to the door but didn't answer...How could he answer?! He'd basically just told all of them why he left, who he was, and...and they knew everything now. How was he supposed to face them? How was he supposed to face all the questions?

"Ezra..." Star called again, "may I come in?"

Still no reply.

"Alright, I'm coming in." She sighed as she opened the door and came to sit by Ezra.

"I'm sorry about your parents...and you having to leave your master. It couldn't have been easy." Star sympathized quietly.

"Thanks, but it shouldn't be your concern." Ezra sighed turning his head slightly away from her.

"Ezra," Star warned, "of course it's my concern. I don't just care about my brother, but also you, Mersaides, Dhara, and even Max who I've hardly known for a day! The point is, is that we are a team now. We never discussed it and made it official, but it just sort of happened, and in a team the team members take care of each other. In many ways a team is like a family..." Star continued by taking Ezra's hands in hers.

Ezra looked up at her, a tear running down his cheek. Star couldn't see the tear or Ezra's moist eyes, but she could sense the sadness and sorrow rolling off of him in waves.

"Just remember that we're here for you. We don't need a whole explanation or anything, but we'll be here for you. Ready to comfort you and help you if need be." Star finished. She got up to leave only to realize Ezra hadn't released his hold on her hand. "Ezra?..."

"Star,...I...I've been meaning to tell you that I kind of like you." Ezra sighed nervously.

"You l-like me? But what is there to like? I'm a blind girl...I need help to just about everything, I mean the force can only go so far toward helping me." Star blushed, not understanding how he could find her attractive.

"I like you because you're beautiful. Not just outside but inside too. I wish you weren't blind so you could see yourself...I mean, you look like an angel!" Ezra said pulling her gently so that she sat back down.

"An...an angel...I..." Star stuttered, touched by his words.

Ezra looked down, blushing, she didn't feel the same way did she? Then he felt her gentle hand under his chin lifting his face up until it was even with hers so that her lips could meet his. His eyes widened with shock as he realized what she was doing, then he closed them and enjoyed the moment.

"Hey, Ezra...woah, um, this is awkward." Mersaides said as she walked in on the couple.

Ezra and Star quickly scooted away from each other, blushing as they both looked at their feet.

"Well, I just crossed to say that we're reaching Tarkin Town. Dhara figured you could use some more time to yourself so she told me to tell you she'd land the ship." Mersaides explained, "Now if you mind I'm going to go and try to forget I ever saw that."

"Mersaides, wait!" Star exclaimed. Mersaides turned to look at her. "Just don't tell my brother." Star added.

Mersaides have star a thumbs up but shook her head. When Luca found out...So help Ezra.

* * *

They'd reached Tarkin Town and brought the chip to Clyde. He then had the chip decoded while they restocked their ship with supplies and refuel. Then he gave them their next mission. To attack and destroy a small Empirial TIE fighter base. Simple enough...or so it seemed.

Ezra put Dhara on flying the Aelita, Max to stay on board and man the tail gun if need be, Star hold the escape route, and Luca and Mersaides would go with Ezra to plant bombs all over the base.

"Alright, Luca you take the west wing, Mersaides take the east wing, and I'll take the main office." Ezra commanded.

"You got it!" Luca said as he took off.

"On it!" Mersaides answered as she headed in the east wing.

Ezra watched the two leave, a smug smile forming. His new team were really starting to work together and not question orders. They had all joined and did whatever he said since he owned the ship but they were really starting to loosen up and treat him more as a leader than a ruler.

Then he continued on his mission. Planting the bombs in the main office, which was much larger than he thought it would be. As he was leaving he noticed a door that opened to a lift. There was a second story! They weren't planning on a second story, he'd have to act fast if he were going to get it covered too.

When got to the second floor, which was actually more like the roof, his heart dropped all the way to the ground with dread. Mersaides and Dhara were pinned against the railing by the Inquisitor using the force, Luca was being suffocated in mid air, and Star was on the ground her hand pressed against her heavily bleeding side from where the Inquisitor had stabbed her, Max was right beside her but semi-conscious.

It only took a moment for Ezra to collect himself and pull out his lightsaber. Running toward the Inquisitor ready to fight and protect his friends. The Inquisitor released his hold on Luca, Dhara, and Mersaides and turned his attention to Ezra, he to drawing his lightsaber. The two sabers clashed, fiery sparks falling every time they hit.

"Dhara! Mersaides! If you can get Luca and Star aboard the Aelita! See if you can get Max up too!" Ezra said as he kept the Inquisitor busy. The bombs were set on a timer so they would activate in about two minutes and blast the place to shreads. And if they didn't get out of here now they'd be blasted to bits too!

After about a minute they reappeared inside the Aelita. Max and Mersaides were at the side door waiting for Ezra.

"Come on Ezra!" Max shouted desperately.

Ezra tried to get the Inquisitor off of him long enough for him to get to the others.

"Ezra!" Mersaides warned.

Ezra heard the ticking of the bombs, the whole place was about to blow!

"Guys, close the door!" Ezra yelled as he pushed the Inquisitor off of him and ran toward the Aelita.

"No!" Max protested, obviously not wanting to leave Ezra behind.

Just then the Inquisitor caught up with Ezra, keeping him from proceeding toward the others. Ezra focused hard causing the Aelita's door to close and the Inquisitor to be pushed back several feet. Then the bombs started going off and Ezra ran towards the Aelita, jumping off the side of the facility just as the Emperial base blew up in one big explosion.

The blast shot Ezra even further forward, knocking him out with the heat and sudden burst of speed nearly snapping his neck. About that time Luca had managed to get the door to the Aelita open to see Ezra falling, unconscious, to the ground. He caught Ezra with the force and lifted him into the Aelita.

Inside the Aelita red lights were flashing and an alarm was going off.

"Dhara!" Luca exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"The engine is overheated and is probably filled with smoke, not to mention all the external damage she's taken on. Looks like there's a leak in fuel line too. We need to land now, but we're too close to several Empire bases. I can try to get her to go a little farther but that'll increase the likelihood of crash landing." Dhara informed.

"Get us as far as you can!" Luca ordered now holding Ezra's limp form.

Ezra was covered in burns and had a few cuts most likely from metal that got blown everywhere in the explosion. Across his eye was a mark that caused Luca to feel even worse for Ezra, a mark that he'd seen on his own sister years ago, a lightsaber burn right across Ezra's left eye. It went from just above his eyebrow to just below his eye and Luca wasn't sure if it would heal or not...

* * *

The next day Ezra finally woke, and bolted upright when he realized he wasn't back the Emperial base. Though he calmed down once he realized he was in his bed on the Aelita. He was sore, but at least he was alive.

Tentatively he climbed out of his bed and stumbled into the control room where the others were sitting on the benches against the wall in dead silence.

"Guys?" Ezra panted, leaning heavily against the doorway, "Is-is Star okay?" He continued in a hoarse voice.

Luca and Max were instantly up and caught Ezra as dizziness overtook him and he almost collapsed to the ground. They helped him to the nearest chair then sat down with the others.

"I'm fine Ezra." Star said gently moving to where she was sitting closest to him.

Ezra nodded weakly looking over the rest of his team as if to make sure they were okay too.

"The rest of us are fine. The Aelita's a little worse for wear as Dhara had to crash land her in a fairly remote area. We managed to fix a few things this morning when daylight came, and we managed to get a message to Clyde about our condition." Luca informed.

"The engine's completely gone, practically burnt up in the explosion and getting us out this far. The exterior is pretty bad too, most of the siding was burnt or ripped off. I managed to fix the fuel line, but it's a temporary fix. Dhara only noticed the major problems. Once I got in there and started working on things I saw a ton of problems. It'll probably take a week to two or three weeks to finish with repairs. That is once Clyde picks us up and if he'll help us." Max added.

"Since when did you become a mechanic?" Ezra asked, stunned.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I just paid a lot of attention whenever I saw someone fixing something. That sort of stuff interests me." Max grinned.

"How's your eye?" Luca interrupted, "I meant to ask you when you woke. When we got you out of the explosion it looked like the Inquisitor's lightsaber had scratched it."

"It's fine actually. I didn't even notice." Ezra said running his hand gently over his eye.

"I used force healing to hopefully prevent you from losing your eyesight in that eye, but it's definitely going to scar." Star added.

"Thanks, guys, I guess I owe you one." Ezra blushed.

"No, we owe you one." Mersaides said sternly.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we would have more than likely been killed by the Inquisitor." Dhara continued.

"They're right, if you hadn't have forced the door closed on the Aelita we probably would have all passed out due to lack of oxygen and the engine would have been shot right then and there instead of a the way out here." Max added.

"And Star and I owe you even more." Luca said with uncertainty, not in Ezra but in himself, "This would be the second time you've saved us."

"Well, you guys took care of me while I was out so why don't we just call it even. Besides...someone told me that in a team the team members take care of each other, and that they are a lot like a family. Well, as the leader of this family it's my responsibility to keep the rest of you safe, and that's exactly what I did." Ezra said, turning to look at Star who was blushing and looking down shyly.

"Oh, and Luca, I like Ezra and he likes me..." Star said quietly. Then after sensing Luca's shock she added with a smirk, "Deal with it."

"I...Well, I don't have anything against him. I mean he saved both our lives twice so I think he's trustworthy enough for you." Luca said slightly shaken.

Ezra yawned. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed. You guys seem to be taking care of everything by yourselves." Ezra said as he stood and stretched, his head much clearer now than it had been when he first woke.

"Here, eat this before you go back to bed. You will need to eat something to keep your strength up." Star said as she handed Ezra a yogan.

"Thanks, Star." Ezra replied as he took the yogan and made his way to his room.

He was really proud and satisfied with his crew. They had not only rescued him but they had taken care of the ship and contacted Clyde as well! And Star could force heal? He'd have to ask Kanan...about that... He forgot that he couldn't go back, at least he didn't think he could go back yet. Ezra made his way to the closest mirror and looked in it, meeting out a sigh of disappointment. His reflection still looked the same...still looked like he did when he left...So he still had to wait...

* * *

**So this chapter is 2,699 words long, the longest chapter so far! This is the last chapter before the time skip. Next chapter will be about a year into the future and will bring the Ghost crew and Ezra gradually back together. There will be slightly increased Ezra x Star and I honestly don't care if those of you who like Ezra x Sabine hate it because it Ezra likes Sabine but she shows no interest in him and I think she sees him more like an annoying brother than a potential boyfriend. Besides Ezra is shorter than Sabine and that would just make a really awkward relationship.**

**Don't forget! Time skip next chapter!**

**Question:**

**What do you think of the Ezra x Sabine pairing and how can you back up what you think about it? (Give examples of it through episodes)**


	13. Chapter 12 Time For A Time Skip

**Okay, so like I said it time skips this chapter. So imagine Ezra about a year older(around 16 by his birthday hand come around yet). His features look more defined and you can see the outline of his muscles but he really hasn't changed much.**

**Also, I'm having technical issues with my account. It will not let me post any more story documents so chapters may be a bit more slowly updated. I have deleted most of my documents and only have two left now and it still won't let me post any more so I can only work on two stories at a time. Anyway I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

"Okay, so Vizago said that we had to hurry because by tomorrow someone else would have most likely stolen the blaster shipment." Kanan said urgently as Sabine, Zeb, and he got in their positions to attack a small Emperial transport with a fairly large blaster shipment.

"There are no other rebels on Lothal, so who else would be after these?" Zeb asked.

"Pirates, thieves, something like that." Sabine replied, "Although there have been rumors about some other trouble makers."

"Would you two just focus?! We have more important things to worry about!" Kanan warned before jumped off the edge of the building they were on and landed near the transport knocking out two guards in the process.

Zeb and Sabine followed and helped knock out the remaining guards. Once done they turned back to the transport to see two teenage girls boarding it.

"Hey!" Zeb yelled.

"Sorry," the second girl said as she poked her head out of the door, "but we got to it first."

"Of course you're welcome to try and take it from us!" the first girl said as she rolled a bomb toward them.

"Take cover!" Sabine said, recognizing that type of bomb easily.

Zeb and Kanan took cover just as the bomb detonated. Then once the smoke cleared they saw the transport already a good distance off.

"Now what?" Sabine asked.

"Get to the Phantom! We're going after them!" Kanan ordered.

Once everyone was on board, Hera took off following Kanan's directions.

"So what happened this time?" Hera asked. The last time a mission went wrong and Kanan wanted to chase after the person responsible they wound up taking on a new member, Ezra.

"Two kids took off in the transport after we took out the guards." Sabine explained.

"Just like," Hera began

"Don't say it." Kanan sighed shaking his head.

They all knew what Hera had been going to say...it was quite obvious too, Ezra. They hadn't seen him in nearly a year now, not even a tiny trace. It was like he just vanished off the face of Lothal...

"Look! There's the transport!" Sabine said interrupting the awkward silence.

"Zeb, Sabine, get ready. We'll be going in hot!" Kanan warned.

Suddenly there was an explosion and they all turned toward the front of the Phantom to see what it was. It looked like the transport had been blown up, but something didn't feel right to Kanan.

"Those kids..." Sabine whispered not taking her eyes of the clearing smoke.

"Hold on." Kanan said as he leaned closer to the window to examine the explosion.

Then the fire of the explosion moved! Not like a portion of it moving, but the whole explosion moved itself.

"That's not an explosion." Hera said in surprise as she and Kanan both realized what it was.

"It's a ship..." Kanan finished.

The ship was about half the size of the Ghost, maybe smaller. It pulled up and turned, revealing the door where the two girls were still climbing on and a third figure stood helping them up. After he did he nodded toward the rebels and closed the door.

"I don't think we are the only rebels on Lothal anymore." Hera spoke.

"Who do you think they were? I mean the two girls were just kids and the guy helping them up was a kid. What team is composed of just kids?" Sabine continued.

"I don't know..." Kanan replied, "but I think one of their passengers may be force sensitive. I could feel them before we realized the ship was there."

"Do you think you could use the force to follow them?" Hera asked.

"Maybe...but it feels a little clouded." Kanan sighed, "We should probably get back to the Ghost though."

"Maybe Vizago knows something about them." Sabine suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think we should get involved with them." Zeb frowned.

"But it would be good to know if they'll be operating in the same area as us because it could affect on how often we can steal without them getting in our way." Hera explained.

"What?! No way! We were here first!" Zeb growled.

"Calm down, they might be here only for a few missions and then move on. It could be why we've never heard of them before." Sabine said.

"Besides, we won't know anything for sure until we talk to Vizago." Kanan added.

* * *

Kanan and Hera approached Vizago, empty handed unfortunately.

"Ah, Kanan, Hera,...where are the crates?" Vizago asked as he turned around.

"We didn't get them." Hera said quickly, "Someone else in an explosion colored ship best is to them. We wondering if you knew anything about them."

"Ugh, unfortunately, I do." Vizago huffed, "They're bad for business. Steal things faster and trade them with Clyde Black. Their ship is the Aelita Uprising and they are a team of six teenagers. That is all I know of them."

"Aelita Uprising..." Kanan mumbled to himself.

"So you know if they will be in this area long?" Hera continued.

"They may be, they may not. They don't steal in one place but are rather scattered in where they attack. As if they steal from the Empire just for the fun of stealing." Vizago frowned, "But they are always getting in the way of the people I deal with when they should already have plenty of credits."

"Thank you, Vizago, we will see if we can find them and talk to them about that." Hera said.

"Ha! Good luck with that! No one has ever gotten close to them, let alone step foot on their ship. They may be rebellious teenagers but they are anti-social rebellious teenagers. They won't be very inviting." Vizago warned.

"Well, we'll just have to take our chances." Hera replied.

* * *

Star entered the guys room and sensed who she was looking for, Ezra, but he seemed upset.

"Ezra?" she asked, "Ezra, are you alright?"

She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder. She could tell that he was holding his head in his hands or maybe resting his chin on his hands, she'd never know for sure unless she asked him or could see.

"I-I don't know...Mersaides and Dhara said they ran into a lasot, mandolorian girl, and a man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail..." Ezra answered.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Star continued, not quite understanding what upset him.

"They were my old team..." Ezra whispered.

"Oh." Star sighed.

"Yeah," Ezra grinned and tried to laugh it off but his laugh was weak.

"Why don't you just go back?" Star asked, "I mean if you miss them so much..."

"No! I can't...not yet anyway." Ezra said standing and looking in the nearest mirror...He still saw himself the day he left...He wasn't ready to go back yet...and all the questions...How would he explain?

"Well, if you need someone to talk to about it I'm always willing to listen." Star said getting up as well and giving Ezra a quick peck on the cheek. Then when she got to the door she added, "Just remember. You can run all you want, but in the end your past will catch up to you." Then she left.

Ezra stood for a few moments, still looking at the place she had been second ago, pondering what she had said. It was definitely true about Kanan so whose to say it wouldn't happen to him?

* * *

**So I finally finished and good news! My account will let me post documents again! And again I apologize for the long wait but I was feeling icky the past two days.**

**Anyway so Star and Ezra's relationship is basically where they are dating now. Then Ezra has a brotherly relationship with Luca that is a lot like his relationship with Zeb. It's kind of the same way with Dhara and Mersaides, but not to the same degree. Then Ezra is kind of like an older brother to Max.**

**I don't remember if I said anything about their ages so Ezra is almost 16 now but still 15, Luca is 16 almost 17, Star is 14 almost 15, Dhara is 17, and Mersaides is 15 almost 16.**

**Question time!**

**How do you think Ezra will be reunited with the Ghost crew?**

**And...**

**What do you think will happen in Fire Across The Galaxy?**


	14. Chapter 13 Still Running

"So where do you think we'll find these trouble making teenagers?" Sabine asked.

"Maybe Tarkin Town?" Hera wondered aloud.

"Maybe...I'd think we'd have better luck at the black market." Zeb added.

"We could split up and do both. Hera and I could cover Tarkin Town, and you and Sabine could take the black market." Kanan suggested.

"Then it's settled. We'll split up and meet at the bar at the edge of Capital City in two hours." Hera said.

Sabine and Zeb nodded then left the old black market while Kanan and Hera headed to Tarkin Town.

* * *

At the old black market Zeb and Sabine almost thought that the market was a lost cause until they saw one of the girls from last night talking with a girl that they weren't familiar with.

"I know you like to do things your way, Mersaides, but right now you need think of Ezra and how this is for him" the girl they didn't recognize said. Zeb and Sabine exchanged glances, Ezra?, was he part of this other group of rebels? "Anyway just don't mention the rebels around him and don't go looking for the rebels." the girl continued.

"Okay, Star, but I really don't think that that is a good idea. But I'll play along. If you think that's best then I won't argue with you." the girl, Mersaides, replied.

"Alright, let's get back to the Aelita. The others are probably waiting for us to get back with supplies." the unknown girl, presumed to be Star, said.

Mersaides nodded and the two girls jumped on a speeder with two crates hitched to the back and took off.

"Well, I guess now we go and wait for Hera and Kaman to show up." Sabine sighed, "Tell them that we think we've found Ezra."

"Uh, yeah." Zeb said, this had come as a shock to him and Sabine both and would also surprise Hera and Kanan since they all had thought Ezra had left Lothal. They hadn't even seen any traces of him at his old tower or his old home! And yet now they had a new lead on his location!

* * *

Hera and Kanan had just gotten to Tarkin Town and they got excited when they saw the fiery colored ship from last night right outside Tarkin Town.

Kanan walked toward it with Hera by his side. Now it was just a waiting game until one of them came out or one of them came to go in.

* * *

Luca and Ezra were arm wrestling, both pretty evenly matched, when they both got the feeling of someone being nearby. They peaked out the door to see a twi'lek female and human male standing outside with their backs to the ship. Ezra instantly recognized them as Hera and Kanan and quickly pulled Luca back in.

"Those are the guys from last night in the other ship!" Luca whispered

"Yeah, I know!" Ezra whispered urgently, "We need to get them away from the ship without them seeing us so that Dhara, Max, Star, and Mersaides can get on board and we can get out of here without them questioning any of us."

"So kind of like we're doing a mission where we've a'll ready made it inside and have to get the door unlocked with some crazy, outrageous plan that will almost fail." Luca laughed quietly.

"Exactly! Wait! My plans aren't crazy or outrageous!" Ezra protested in a whisper.

"Matter of opinion." Luca grinned.

"Okay, we'll finish that talk later. Right now we need to focus. Max and Dhara should be here soon. They could distract them while Mersaides and Star get the supplies aboard. Then you can take the speeder and draw them away from Max and Dhara so that they can get in. Then we'll meet up with you at the bar on the outskirts of Capital City, make sure to bring your helmet. We don't want to be recognized." Ezra explained.

"I won't lie, it sounds crazy, but I think it'll work." Luca said.

"Great, I'll contact Max and Dhara, you contact Mersaides and Star." Ezra ordered.

* * *

Kanan thought he heard someone inside the ship, but since he wasn't for sure he didn't enter. Then he heard talking from up ahead... Two teens, a boy and one of the girls from last night, were talking as they walked toward the ship.

"Come on, let's go!" Kanan said to Hera.

As they walked toward the two teens the girl nudged the boy's shoulder and pointed to Hera and he. Then they turned and walked in the other direction.

"Come on! We can't let them get away!" Kanan warned urgently.

The two teens then bolted, forcing Kanan and Hera to have to run after them.

Then as the teens rounded a corner a speeder came up from behind.

"Hi, what seems to be the problem?" asked the driver, another one of the teens, "Or on second thought, don't answer. I didn't come here to talk anyway!" He continued as he turned the speeder around and drove back to the ship where the other two teens were boarding. The ship was already a few feet in the air, but the teen driving the speeder used a small hill to launch the speeder into the air and into the ship.

"Well, so much for that." Hera sighed.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Zeb and Sabine now." Kanan said while shaking his head. Those teens were something...clever for sure.

* * *

At the bar Kanan and Hera approached Zeb and Sabine who were already sitting at a both.

"I hope you two found something, because we saw them but didn't get a chance to talk to them." Kanan sighed as he sat down beside Zeb and Hera beside Sabine.

"We didn't get to talk to them either, but we overheard two of the girls talking and they mentioned the name Ezra and how they weren't going to mention anything about us around him." Sabine relayed what she and Zeb had heard.

"Ezra,...You think he's with them?" Hera asked.

"Maybe..." Kanan said thinking back to earlier, "You said that it was two girls, Hera and I saw a guy and a girl. I think someone might have been on the ship, found out we were there, and made up a plan to get everyone aboard without us knowing. As for it being Ezra I can't be for sure since one guy came from behind us on a speeder so the other two could get on which means it could have been the two girls flying the ship."

Zeb and Sabine looked down, they had really hoped that maybe Ezra was with these teenage rebels. If so finding him would have been easier, much easier, but five people on one ship? That was just ridiculous! The teenage rebels were probably just somewhat associated with Ezra...but they could still tell them what they knew of Ezra...

Just then a group of six entered the bar, all of them wearing helmets. It looked like three guys and three girls, but the rebels didn't pay them much attention.

* * *

**So 1229 words not including the author's note. I hope you guys are liking it cause it's probably only going to be 5-7 chapters left.**

**I'm typically very against OC's and I'm trying to make the ones in this story not very major characters. Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a series called The Future Chapters. It would probably have three parts to it and would be set about three to five years in the future so either when Ezra is 18 or 20. The Future Chapters would probably have a lot of OC's and I might end up asking you guys for more OC ideas, but I already have a long list of OC's that will be used. Luca, Star, Mersaides, Dhara, Max, and Clyde will be used as well as Sean from Fulcrum's Intellect. Then the other OC's would be Stella, Jordan, Gale, Jin, Master Orden, and Riya Orden. I don't know what happens in any of the movies with Luke Skywalker or the third movie with Anakin so what I put in that fanfiction might go against all that big time.**

**Hmmm, know for your question...**

**What was your favorite part of Fire Across The Galaxy?**

**My favorite part was when Ezra got hit by the Inquisitor's lightsaber and Kanan thought he was dead and says, "That was a mistake."**


	15. Chapter 14 Lending A Hand

Back on the Ghost the crew prepared for another mission. Kanan sighed as he got ready in his room. Hopefully they wouldn't run into the rebel teens this time, but he had a bad feeling about the mission so they probably would run into them.

* * *

Once they got to the Empirial base that they would be robbing Kanan's bad feeling seemed to double in intensity putting him on high alert. Hera landed the Phantom and Zeb and Sabine followed Kanan outside to the door of the base, but just before they reached it it opened automatically revealing the Inquisitor.

"Get back to the Phantom!" Kanan ordered as he used the force to push the Inquisitor back and then follow Zeb and Sabine to the Phantom.

Just as Hera was closing the door to the Phantom and was talking off the Inquisitor slashed the underbelly of the Ghost, jerking those inside around.

"Hang on!" Hera warned as she piloted the ship as best as she could.

It was a jerky ride, but she soon got to the Ghost and landed. Then she quickly ran to the controls and took off in the Ghost. In the Phantom Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine had gotten cut on jagged edges caused by the Inquisitor's lightsaber though mainly just Kanan and Sabine.

Kanan rolled over onto his side and squinted his eyes as his vision was somewhat blurred. When he could partially see he realized he was looking at a...bomb!

"Eveyone out of the Phantom, now!" Kanan ordered. Picking up Sabine and shoving Zeb out the door just before the bomb went off.

Now to top their cuts and bruises they now also had burns. Kanan moaned, now semi-conscious, he had been hit by most of the explosion and now his head was spinning beyond control and his vision was blurred with black dots.

"Ugh, no, the engine's been shot!" Hera exclaimed to Chopper as the Ghost suddenly shook, "Steerings off too. Hang on, Chop, this is going to be a rough landing!" Hera warned as she struggled with the steering.

The Ghost crashed, landing in some woods and sliding a good ways before stopping almost on it's side. The crash knocked Hera out, put Kanan completely unconscious, caused Sabine to fall and land awkwardly on her side, and Zeb to be severely dazed and trapped under several crates...

* * *

Ezra and the Aelita's crew turned out to be going to the same base to steal the same thing as the Ghost crew. At first they didn't pay them much attention, sneaking through the back and stealing the crates they came for.

As Dhara flew the Aelita to the front of the base Ezra noticed the Phantom in the corner of his eye. It was smoking a good bit...that couldn't be good...

"Dhara, follow that ship." Ezra said standing next to her chair with his hand on it.

Star, Luca, and Max could sense Ezra's apprehension and Luca and Max exchanged nervous glances.

Ezra let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Phantom safely dock on the Ghost.

"Alright, Dhara, let's go back to our base." Ezra said.

Dhara turned the ship around and took off, then when they were a good distance away they heard a fairly loud "boom" from behind. Dhara didn't need to be told to go back. When she did they saw the Ghost rear was smoking and the Ghost was falling at an awkward angle to the ground.

"No! Get me down there!" Ezra exclaimed.

It didn't take Dhara long to land and the whole crew excited with Ezra to see if they could be of any help.

"Max, find Chopper and get to work on repairing whatever's smoking. Luca, Mersaides, you help me find everyone on board. Dhara and Star, be ready to do some healing." Ezra ordered as he put his helmet on. After all, he couldn't afford the crew recognizing him.

On board the Ghost everything was either on it's side, broken, or upside down. Basically it looked like a tornado had been inside the Ghost. First they went to the engine room and found Hera slumped over the controls.

"Hera!" Ezra gasped, running up to her and checking her pulse. "She's still alive. Luca can you get her to Star and Dhara?"

"Yeah," Luca replied as he wrapped his arm around Hera, put her arm around his neck, and started to carry her outside.

Meanwhile, Max helped Chopper out from under some boxes and helped him onto his wheels.

"Are you alright?" Max asked, "Because I'm here to help you with repairs."

Chopper beeped as he examined Max for a moment then rolled off motioning for Max to follow.

Ezra and Mersaides then went to the back where the Phantom was and were shocked at the amount of smoke filling the room.

"Try not to breath too much of the smoke." Ezra warned, "If you start feeling light headed then go outside for a few minutes."

Ezra saw Sabine first and checked her pulse. "She's still alive too, but might have some broken ribs. Take her to Star and Dhara but be very gentle." Ezra explained.

Then he heard moans from under a pile of crates, Zeb! Ezra began to move the crates and was glad when Luca came back and helped him move them.

"Can you walk?" Ezra asked Zeb.

"Uh, yeah." Zeb replied slightly dazed as he held his head. Then after shaking his and his vision clearing he continued with, "Who are you and what are you doing on our ship?"

"We're here to help." Max said from behind as he entered the room with Chopper, "You were right, my little friend, this is definitely where most of the damage is."

Luca noticed Kanan from the corner of his eye and went to check him out.

"Hey, Ez...I mean, hey, boss! You might want to help me with this guy. It looks like he might be in worse condition than all of them." Luca stuttered.

"What were you about to say?" Zeb demanded, "You were going to say Ezra weren't you!"

"Ezekiel actually, he just prefers us to call him boss." Max "explained" as he helped Chopper with some of the repairs.

"Exactly, now why don't you go on outside and we'll get your friend out. Oh, and Max, go put your helmet on! It'll help you not have to breathe the smoke!" Ezra said as he and Luca each wrapped one of Kanan's arms around their neck, then wrapped their arms around his waist, and held his hands as they carried him out.

Once outside they saw Hera already awake and standing, Sabine was awake too but she wasn't standing. Instead she was laying on the ground with her head partially propped up by a rock.

Hera seemed somewhat relieved at seeing Zeb and Kanan, but worried about Kanan since he was the only one unconscious.

"I don't understand," Hera spoke, "first you run from us, and now your helping us?"

"Just because we don't want to be associated with you doesn't mean that we won't help you." Ezra said, helping Luca lay Kanan in the grass.

Max came out with Chopper and turned to Ezra. "I need some news parts to finish the repairs. Until then the droid and I have done all we can." Max reported.

"Okay," Ezra replied, "Do you think you will be alright if we leave for a while? We didn't exactly come prepared for helping you with your repairs and injuries."

"I think we'll be fine. And thank you...?" Hera started.

"Ezekiel." Luca snickered causing Ezra to look his way.

"Thank you then, Ezekiel." Hera smiled softly.

"No problem." Ezra said grimly.

Once back in the Aelita Ezra took his helmet off and turned to Luca and Max.

"Ezekiel? Really? Couldn't of come up with something cooler?" Ezra frowned.

"Sorry," Max shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind that started with 'Ez'."

* * *

**So, I might go back to the previous chapter and add a little bit more to what happens at the bar as I was planning on just stopping it there but I got a review where one person was talking about wanting to see what happened at the bar. So, I'll let you know as soon as possible if I update that.**

**Question:**

**What are some of the things that you think might happen in the next season?**

**I'm really not sure, but I think Ahsoka might be involved more and there might be more mentioning of Ezra's parents.**


	16. Chapter 15 Ezekiel, Ezra

"We're back!" Luca exclaimed when the door to the Aelita opened, "And we brought supplies too."

The rest of the Aelita crew stepped out. Star and Dhara carrying medical supplies, and Luca, Max, Mersaides, and "Ezekiel" carried supplies to fix the Ghost.

"You need help, Max, or are you fine?" 'Ezekiel' asked.

"I should be fine. Besides the droid can help, um, what's your droids name?" Max asked.

"Chopper." Hera smiled.

"Got it!" Max said as he entered the Ghost.

"Alright, Mersaides and Star, get to work on the Mandalorian and..." 'Ezekiel' paused seeing Kanan already awake, "and check him for injuries."

"You got it, Ezekiel." Mersaides said, emphasizing Ezekiel.

Ezra was still wearing his helmet so the Ghost crew didn't recognize him.

"So you're Ezekiel? The leader of the teenage rebels?" Kanan asked looking at Ezra.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Ezekiel. Max is our technician, Dhara and Mersaides both do piloting and bomb making, Star is our main doctrine, and then there's Luca and I that kind of watch over everything." Ezra exclaimed pointing everyone else.

"You forgot that my sister, Star, is blind and your girlfriend." Luca said elbowing Ezra.

Ezra blushed beneath his helmet and chuckled, "Heh, heh, yeah."

"We're grateful for your help, but why did you run from us when we tried to talk to you?" Hera asked gently.

Ezra stiffened. "We didn't want to talk then and didn't want to be involved in anything with you, but we're not heartless. We saw that you were in trouble and came to help." Ezra explained blandly.

Kanan nodded. "That was a pretty good escape plan you guys pulled the other day." he complimented.

"Uh, thanks. It was my idea actually. Luca and I heard you outside and messaged Dhara and Max to lure you away so that Mersaides and Star could board with our supplies. Then Luca went back out on the speeder to distract you while Max and Dhara got on board, but the stunt he pulled on the speeder wasn't part of the plan." Ezra sighed happily as he explained his clever plan.

"Well, we're done with the girl." Dhara said as she stepped away from Sabine.

"She's got a couple broken ribs. She could walk around a little, for example to use the restroom, but other than that she should try to stay in bed and rest." Star explained the extent of Sabine's injuries in such a quiet tone you would have thought Sabine died.

"Now on to the guy." Dhara sighed.

"Uh, I have a name you know." Kanan winced as he tried to resituate himself.

"Sorry, but we don't know any of you." Mersaides replied with her arms cross, "And here I thought you rebels were smarter than this!"

"Mersaides! That's a little rude don't you think?!" Ezra exclaimed angrily at her insulting his old team.

"Look who's talking!" she replied giving him a _You think I'm rude? You just up and at 'em left 'em!_

"Would you two break it up!?" Star asked in her loudest voice which still wasn't very loud, but it was obvious that she was upset, "Fighting is going to get us no where!" she finished in a quieter tone.

"I'm sorry, Star." 'Ezekiel' said taking a step backwards and rubbing his arm nervously.

"Mersaides?" Star continued sternly.

"Fine! I'm sorry too!" Mersaides huffed, "But Ezra can be so, so ignorant sometimes!"

Everyone stiffened. From the Ghost's crew's point of view they were wondering if they heard correctly...Ezra? Was Ezra really standing right here in front of them?! His figure looked the same, or close anyway, and his voice sounded close, but his outfit was new...

In the Aelita's crew's mind they were wondering if Ezra would stay and admit it or run once more...

Just as Ezra was about to speak when Max exited the Ghost.

"Okay, repairs are all done. On the inside at least." Max said then paused sensing the tension in the air.

Ezra looked at Max then at Kanan and darted inside the Aelita and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I just..." His crew quickly followed him, but Star paused for a moment outside the door.

"The girl like we said has a few broken ribs and the guy is just bruised and mildly burnt." Star sighed, "I'm sorry, he just...He just needs some time..."

"Where do you think we should go?" Luca asked worriedly.

"To Tarkin Town probably." Max suggested.

"I guess so." Dhara murmured quietly as she took off.

* * *

Ezra sat in his room on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Was he really so scared of his team? His...family? He literally just chose to run away from them! What was he thinking!?

At this point he didn't know whether to go back to the Ghost...to his home...his family. Or stay here with the Aelita, with his friends, and pretend that none of this ever happened?

Why couldn't the force tell him the answer? Why couldn't the right answer be more clear? Or was this one of those times where there was no right answer, no right way?

Ezra couldn't tell what he was feeling. He felt angry at himself, sad because of seeing the Ghost crew again, confused on what to do, and lost...

* * *

"So I'm guessing that that was Ezra..." Sabine sighed.

"Yeah... Why do you think he ran?" asked Zeb.

"Like that girl, Star, said he just needs some time... It's probably not easy for him coming back after being gone a year." Hera explained as she helped Sabine inside to her room.

Kanan spaced out, wondering about what his padawan might be feeling.

"Kanan?" It was Hera.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked snapping back out of his thoughts.

"You and Sabine are going to stay on the ship and rest. Zeb, Chopper, and I are going to work on repairing a few dents outside the Ghost and Phantom." Hera said.

"Okay." Kanan nodded.

Once she left he felt through the force for Ezra. He didn't know whether or not to be happy about it though considering the fact that Ezra was no longer trying to hide in the force and felt all sorts of emotions flowing through him.

* * *

**So, get ready for probably my longest author note ever, but it will kind of kind you a peak inside The Future Chapters.**

**First off, The Future Chapters(TFC) will be divided into three fanfics. Rebuilding A Nation(RAN), The Year of The Jedi Padawans(TYTJP), and A Haunting Past(AHP).**

**In Rebuilding A Nation I will introduce the following OC's. None of these were taken from the OC's I asked for in In Many Ways A Family.**

**Cayla Jarrus: teal blue eyed green twi'lek girl. Daughter of Kanan and Hera. She's sweet, caring, and adventurous, while she's normally obedient you might want to check for stowaways before going somewhere.**

**Gale Bilabba: dark brown hair, green eyed human male. Parents will not be mentioned, but he was married to Kanan's master, Deppa Bilabba? He's a serious, focused technician, he's a great mechanic and a serious and focused Jedi master.**

**Sean Bridger: black hair, blue eyed human. Parents will be briefly mentioned but with no specific names, he is the older brother to Ephraim. Serious, fun, and a pilot, for him the sky is the limit, he's mostly serious but knows when there's a good laugh.**

**Stella Gunnar: dark brown hair with golden blond highlights, golden/amber eyed human. Parents briefly mentioned. Playful, serious, devious, fun and serious she always loves a good spying adventure.**

**Luca Lotta: dirty blond/light brown hair, blue eyed human. Parents are briefly mentioned as the past leaders of Lothal. Protective, kind, adventurous, he's a protective older brother to all his friends and is the perfect mix between fun and seriousness.**

**Star Lotta: light sandy blond hair, gray eyes that were once blue, human. Luca's younger sister. Quiet, kind, healer, she doesn't just heal wounds but tortured minds as well.**

**Dhara Leonas: dark brown hair, amber eyed human. Zare's older sister that disappeared. Caring, adventurous, pilot, she loves going on adventures where she can help others especially if it means she can fly.**

**Mersaides Aiwren: green eyed tan/orange twi'lek girl. Parents might be mentioned. Independent, reckless, bold, she is not afraid to speak her mind or fight.**

**Max Fierno: dark brown hair, hazel/amber eyed human. Family briefly mentioned. Kind, smart, dependent, will always help others as he doesn't like being alone, also a technician.**

**Clyde Black: black hair, green eyed human. Parents might be briefly mentioned. Sly, swift, kind, he's a mischievous thief wanted by the Empire who gives most of his loot away.**

**Then in The Year of The Jedi Padawans a few more OC's will be added in...**

**Jordan Morrow: dark brown hair, dark brown eyed human. Parents briefly mentioned. Quiet, kind, battle ready, he will always stand and fight for those that can't.**

**Jesse Williams: light brown/dirty blond hair, blue eyed human. Parents may be briefly mentioned. Adventurous, athletic, obedient, he loves a good adventure and always listens to orders.**

**Logan Cinder: yellow/golden eyed golden brown cathar. Parents may be mentioned. Adventurous, unruly, athletic, somewhat listens to orders but likes doing things his way.**

**Alza Mire:black hair, green eyed human. Parents may be mentioned. Orderly, obedient, respectful, she does exactly what she is told and respects those in authority.**

**Sadie Sumner: hazel eyed red togruta. Parents may be briefly mentioned. Athletic, confident, independent, she will do things her way despite direct orders.**

**Tyra Lane: dark brown hair, blue eyed human. Parents may be mentioned. Nervous, always busy, orderly, almost always worrying about something but she gets a lot done.**

**And finally for A Haunting Past...**

**Jetta Inquisitor: long black hair, yellow/golden eyed human/pau'un but looks like a normal human. Father was the Inquisitor. Shy, kind, decisive, once she makes up her mind she isn't likely to change it.**

**Hope (not sure on last name yet): silky white hair, gray/blue eyed human. Parents may be mentioned. Kind, quiet, obedient, she's a shy girl who doesn't speak out and does what she's told.**

**And that's it for now. I'll give you summaries next chapter.**

**Question:**

**What are some good first and last names?**

**It wouldn't hurt to add a few more OC's just keep in mind that I'm not asking for your OC's backstory(a few people did that in In Many Ways A Family.**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**


	17. Chapter 16 Ezra, Ezra, Ezra

"So what are we going to do about Ezra?" Dhara asked as she landed the ship and turned to face the others.

"Well, first we're going to address the cause of the problem, Mersaides." Star said turning toward said girl with an angry scowl on her face.

"I can't help it if he was being annoying! And besides, don't you think he's been away from them long enough?" Mersaides asked trying to draw the anger away from her.

Luca shook his head. "Mersaides, Star does have a point. You need to control your anger towards others. Ezra was probably planning on telling them when he was ready, not when they're ready or when you're ready."

Mersaides didn't say anything, but looked down, which was proof enough that she was sorry. They all sat in awkward silence until Star broke it.

"I'm going to go talk to Ezra." Star said as she stood and walked to the door then stopped and turned her head back, "And Mersaides...why don't you channel your anger attitude toward the Empire?" Star playfully suggested before continuing to the guy's dorm.

Mersaides looked up and grinned. Star could make you feel bad, but never for too long.

* * *

"Ezra?" Star called softly.

Ezra didn't reply.

"Ezra?" Star repeated stepping into the room to try to find Ezra but tripping on something when she forgot to sense for anything in her way.

She let out a startled yelp, but never hit the ground as Ezra was there in two seconds flat, catching her in his arms.

"Ezra..." Star sighed letting her breath return to it's normal pace as she rested her head against his chest.

Ezra led her over to the bed and then sat down beside her.

"Ezra." Star said once more, waiting for him to respond.

When she still hadn't gotten an answer she started to get slightly angry and wasn't going to accept his silence as an answer.

"Ezra!" she said sternly, demanding an answer this time.

"...Yeah?" Ezra answered quietly like a child in trouble, Star shook her head.

"Ezra..." Star whispered leaning her head on his shoulder, "you can't run from your fears forever. They'll catch up to you eventually."

"...Yeah, I know...I just...I'm just not sure if I could handle it..." Ezra replied solemnly.

"Handle what?" Star asked.

"Handle the pressure." Ezra sighed.

"What pressure?" Star continued.

"The pressure of all the questions." Ezra answered.

"What questions?" Star asked getting confused.

"Your questions." Ezra joked, letting out a slightly amused, short laugh.

"Ezra..." Star shook her head, "but seriously. What questions?...other than mine."

"Their questions...Kanan's, Hera's,...Zeb and Sabine's... Don't tell me you actually think that they won't ask questions. That they won't want to know what happened... Why I left, why I ran, why I took so long to come back, why I didn't want them to find me, why I..." Ezra started to list everything he wasn't keen on answering.

"Ezra!" Star laughed, "Calm down! Let me get this straight, you're scared of their questions? Ezra, it won't get any easier even if you wait a hundred years. It'll only get harder and harder and eventually it will be impossible or near impossible to go back and change things."

Ezra stayed quiet.

"The longer you wait the higher the risk you have of losing them just like you did your parents. If we hadn't of gone back for them they probably would have died on the Ghost!" Star continued, "Ezra, I'm not going to force you to go back, but you should seriously consider it. Your team needs you now more than we need you."

Ezra looked down as if considering what she had just said.

"Ezra,..." Star began, as if uncertain of what she was about to say, "Ezra, think of our team before wmet you. Most of doubted ourselves and didn't think that we had the potential to become what we are now...but look at us! Luca could be a leader, and Dhara's our pilot, Mersaides our strategist and bomb maker, Max the one who has much more to learn, and me...the heart of the team... We're just like you're old team. Luca is like Kanan, I'm like Hera, Dhara's like a mix between Hera and Sabine, Mersaides is like a mix between Sabine and Zeb, and Max is like you...lost...and confused."

Ezra sighed and stretched. "Well, it's been nice talking but it's been a long day and I'm pretty tired." Ezra yawned.

Star stood up angrily, "Ezra Bridger don't you dare use excuses to get out of this talk. Not until you make a decision. Either leave your old crew and tell them that you are leaving or go back to them and keep in touch with us, but you can't continue on like this having a foot in both teams."

"But, I," Ezra started to protest.

"No buts! Either stay with us and be leader and have lots of responsibilities for someone so young, or go back to the Ghost crew and be the young irresponsible member of the team." Star continued then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Star stopped when Ezra spoke, "What makes Luca such a capable leader?"

Star was silentl for a moment then turned to Ezra, "Before the Empire took over Lothal, Lothal had a queen and king, a prince and a princess. But when the Empire came they killed the queen and king and a faithful servant took the two children into hiding where they eventually met a Jedi, but he too was eventually killed and the princess was blinded... Luca and I are actually Prince Luca Lotta and Princess Star Lotta of Lothal..."

"Star...I'm sorry." Ezra said quietly as he hugged Star.

"Its alright, it never really bugged me because I was just a baby so I don't remember my parents, but Luca does..." Star sighed, "But you still need to make a decision."

"Okay," then he paused, "I'll tell you my decision in the morning."

"That's good enough for me." Star replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Ghost Kanan Sat in the common room. He wasn't badly injured, just some burns and bruises. Kanan was worried about Ezra. It had taken him nearly a whole year to come back after whatever drove him away, so how long would it take him now?

Hera, Zeb, and Chopper then entered the room.

"I thought you were repairing the outside of the ship." Kanan said quietly.

"We were, but the exterior wasn't as bad as I though it was."Hera replied.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Zeb asked the question everyone was scared to ask. Would Ezra come back?

"Its hard to say." Hera answered glancing downward. They hadn't run because they weren't in the mood for talking, they ran because Ezra didn't want to face them. It was only when they crashed that Ezra dared to come back and help. So what would he do now?He knew that they were in trouble and would be grounded for a few days and being all the way out here meant they couldn't go get more food and other supplies. Surely he would risk coming back for them...or maybe not. After all they knew he was Ezra now, and of course they would have questions...

* * *

**So, I know I was ggone a while, but I didn't really feel like updating anything so I took a vacation. Now I'm refreshed and ready to go!**

**Now here's a challenge for you guys. How many times is Ezra's name said? Note: This only counts when someone is speaking his name, and Ezekiel does not count. Have fun!**


	18. Chapter 17 Ezra Explains

Star woke to find Ezra no where on board the Aelita. _How could he!?_ she thought, thinking that he ran to avoid her asking him about his decision.

"He left on the speeder." her brother's voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" she asked turning around, "Where did he go?"

"He went to set things right...He's going back home." Luca blinked slowly with a gentle grin spreading across his face while he took a sip of his drink, "He's going to tell them everything."

"He...he is?" Star blinked unexpectedly, he was actually going back! She convinced him to go back! "He is." she sighed happily.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Mersaides who had just entered the room.

"Uh, he told me so himself." Luca frowned disapprovingly.

"So? He still might not go." Mersaides argued.

"He's almost there." Star interrupted.

"And how do you know?" Mersaides asked rudely.

"The force." Star smirked with a look of intelligence in her eyes. She knew exactly where Ezra was.

* * *

Ezra stopped the speeder a distance away from the Ghost so that they couldn't here him approach. As he neared the ship he grew increasingly nervous. What if they were mad at him for leaving? What if they didn't want him back on the team? What if they saw him as a traitor? After all, he had gotten in their way in the past couple missions...

He stopped at the entrance and sighed, then hit his head against the side letting the cold metal cool his forehead. He turned his back to the side of the ship and waited for a few moments. It was time, he decided, to go aboard. There was no reason to put it off any longer. Not now, he was to close now to run away again.

Quietly he boarded the Ghost, constantly getting closer and closer to the sound of the crew talking in the common room.

"I hate to admit it, but I would really like to have Ezra back right about now." Sabine chuckled weakly, "Even if he was annoying he'd keep me from growing bored while I'm forced to stay resting."

"Yeah,..." Zeb sighed.

"We all miss him." Hera declared, standing in the middle of the room in front of all of them, "But we have to have faith that he'll come back..."

Kanan looked down. "It was my fault he left. If I'd taught him more about the force he wouldn't have left so suddenly. He would have understood whatever was happening that scared him enough to make him leave."

Ezra stepped into the room but was unnoticed.

"Kanan, it's not you're fault. How could you have known that this would happen?" Hera said soothingly.

"Well, I..." Kanan paused unsure of how to respond.

"Kanan." Ezra said but he still went unnoticed.

"His new team is cool, I guess. They seem like an interesting bunch." Sabine chimed in trying to sound joyful.

"Yeah," Ezra said louder with a smirk on his face, "they remind me of a certain Ghost crew that I know of."

That got their attention. Now one by one they started realizing that Ezra was there and had been listening to them. They quickly located him at the edge of the room, but once they looked at him his face fell and he looked ready to bolt for the door.

"Ezra?" Hera said cautiously.

No reply.

"Ezra..." Sabine asked as Hera took a step toward him.

Still no reply.

"E...Ezra?" Kanan asked weakly, "Please don't run."

Ezra's head hung low like a caught animal. "I'm sorry." He choked out before running up to Kanan and hugging him, and sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry, Kanan, I just..."

"It's okay." Kanan smiled and hugged back, "We're just glad you came back."

A few minutes passed and Ezra managed to calm down and gather himself.

"I'm ready now...If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask." Ezra said leaning on the wall nearest to the door.

"For starters, why did you leave?" asked Sabine boldly.

Ezra nodded approvingly, "Good question, I saw a vision and in it I saw two main things. One, I got two scars. Two, Kanan died. I left to wait until my appearance changed so that Kanan wouldn't die. Which I saw that when I changed the threat was gone so...yeah."

"You do realize you could have told us and we could have just avoided the danger." Zeb grunted.

Ezra shook his head. "No, because I never saw what the danger was. Besides, we would have had to face it eventually..." Ezra then changed the subject to a more positive matter. "I can now fly a ship, " he said cheerfully, "the Aelita Uprising, translated it's 'Noble Rebellion' she wasn't much to look at when I got her but now she painted like an explosion and flies pretty smooth too."

"You can fly? Who taught you?" Hera asked unbelievingly.

"The guy that gave her to me. He said she was just gaining rust so he figured he'd give it to me who had plans of traveling far... The crew I've got is pretty good too. They really resmeble us in a way you know. Luca is strong and a great fighter, like Zeb. Dhara is a pretty good pilot, like Hera. Mersaides is good with explosives, like Sabine. But when it comes to personalities they change quite a bit. Luca is like Kanan, he's a good leader, though he's actually co-leader right now. Star is like Hera, she's like the heart of the ship and she's like Sabine in the sense that she likes to paint. Mersaides is agressive, like Zeb. Dhara is like Sabine, very skillful and agile. And Max...Max is like me, I guess." Ezra explained.

"Wait, I think we talked to that guy!" Kanan interrupte, "Back in Akale City? When you were headed to Dayle?"

"Yup." Ezra nodded quietly, "Then after I got to Dayle I met Star and Luca. Then we moved to Capital City where we had a run in with a guy named Clyde and then the Inquisitor. When we delivered the crates we stole to Clyde we met Dhara and Mersaides, and finally we attacked a small information...prison sort of place where we picked up Max. Things just kind of carried on till Clyde started having us steal the same stuff you were after." Ezra's voice was low and he never looked up but they could see that he was enjoying the memories. "Our last mission before things became a rhythm we ran into the Inquisitor, we weren't expecting him so we'd already placed about fifty bombs."

"Fifty?!" Sabine exclaimed, "Whatwere you trying to do? Blow the whole place up?"

"Precisely!" Ezra grinned and looked up relishing in the memory, then his smile faded and he grew serious once more, "I kept him busy while the others got to the ship, I knew they wouldn't make it if they didn't leave then and they wouldn't go when I told them to, so I closed the door with the force and then the place exploded."

Hera gasped but also looked puzzled, as did the others.

"And you weren't hurt?" Zeb asked.

Ezra chuckled, "No, I was very much hurt but the others took care of me and the ship while I recovered. And then we eventually got to here...to now, funny really, it took Mersaides's harsh words and Star's encouragement to get me to come back."

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Ezra." Hera smiled warmly.

"Ooh, no, no, no, no, I can't stay. They still need me!" Ezra protested.

Their faces fell and Ezra looked down with them, "Just think of it like before you met me. You could still pull off robberies then." Still receiving no answer or attention Ezra let out a sigh and made his way to the door. "I'll send one of the others to check on you for a week, if I don't join you by the end of the week then don't expect me to come back to join you."And then he left them to their thoughts.

* * *

**So funny story, I didn't realize that this chapter was ready so...New chapter tomorrow! And an explanation on why it took me so long to update... heh heh, enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18 Choices

Max and Star had returned to the Ghost everyday that week to check up on the Ghost crew. Most of their time was spent in silence except to ask if they were feeling fine or not. Tomorrow would be the day that Ezra either chose to stay or leave with his new team. The nervousness of the rebels could be felt as Max and Star worked, Max finishing up with final repairs and Star replacing Kanan and Sabine's bandages.

"So...how's Ezra?" Sabine asked Star quietly.

"He's...alright, I guess." Star didn't seem a hundred percent sure on how to answer Sabine's question, "He hasn't talked much recently except to ask how you guys are doing and to see if we need to go on a supply run yet... Other than that he's been keeping to himself, going on a lot of walks..."

"It's nice to know he cares." Sabine replied with a mix of disappointment and sad happiness.

"Of course he cares!" Star defended, "Ezra's just a little shy, that's all. You can't forget that he spent almost eight years on his own, he's not used to putting trust in other people and confiding in them about his feelings."

"Yeah, I guess." Sabine sighed.

"Alright, well, I'm done." Star said as she stood and stretched her legs.

"Good, it's time to go." Max said from behind.

"Were you there the whole time?" Star gasped.

"Maybe." Max grinned.

"You stalker!" Star exclaimed And shoved him as roughly as she could, which wasn't very hard.

As the two left on the speeder Hera and Kanan watched them.

"He's got quite the team doesn't he?" Hera sighed.

"Yeah, a lot like a family or seems." Kanan replied.

"Or close friends." Hera added, "Do you think he'll come back?"

Kanan didn't know, he'd been turning the question over in his head and trying to sense what Ezra might do. He didn't reply to Hera's question, just watched as Star and Max vegans specks on the horizon and then vanish all together. Hera laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed, she could only hope that Ezra would return.

It was almost exactly like it had been the first time he disappeared. Staying awake long into the night, hoping that he'd show up soon, and searching as much of Lothal as they could, and now they were going through the whole experience again. The feeling of helplessness as all they could do was hope...

* * *

Ezra was out walking, again. He couldn't decide on what to do, Kanan and the others had obviously done okay without him but they obviously missed him. On the other hand his new team, his friends, still needed him. He was a leader and was responsible for making sure everything happened as planned. Of course he told his friends that he was going to consider going back but at the time it didn't sound very convincing, like he was just saying it to sound like he might go when he really wasn't going to go.

"Ezra." a gentle, sweet voice said.

"Star?! How'd you get all the way out here?" Ezra asked, startled. How did she sneak up on him? She had to be the least stealthy person he knew!

"I followed your presence in the force." she giggled, "It's not hyper space travel science."

"Yeah...okay." He shook his head and started walking back in the direction of the Aelita, Star falling into step beside him.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked after a few silent minutes.

"Decided what?"

"If you're going to go back."

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks and fell silent for a few moments. "No, I haven't," he finally said reluctantly, "I just don't know what to do... I mean it's obvious that I'm missed but they don't really _need _me. And you guys still need me, not that I think that you're not capable of taking care of yourselves."

"I understand what you mean, Ezra, and I know this isn't an easy decision for you but perhaps you're not seeing what's right in front of you." Star began.

"Not see what's in front of me? What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked quickly, "And look who's talking! You can't see, and I can...all that there is in front of us is grass and dirt and air."

Star sighed and shook her head. "Ezra, sometimes people with only one eye see more than a person with two eyes, or in our case I see more blind than you do with two eyes. Look harder, there isn't just grass, dirt, and air! There's also the fur of a lothcat, insects, impressions in the dirt left by droids and other beings. Ezra, you've been going about this all wrong, or to put it simply, you've overlooked the tiny details, the crucial facts. You're still a padawan, you still need training, you need your master."

"What about you guys?" Ezra interrupted, "I mean we're a team, we need each other."

"No, Ezra, we needed you a year ago and you helped us, now you need us. Did you not see how well we managed when you were hurt? Luca would make a great leader, he's honest and respectful and he considers you our leader, no questions asked. And you've seen the rest of us work together before, we are a team and we love you Ezra, which is why you have to go back. We want what's best for you and what's best for you right now is for you to go back."

Ezra stood there silently, looking down, and if Star had been able to see she would have seen his face was unreadable. She waited and waited for a few minutes, hoping to get some sort of reply out of him. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh and started to walk off, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I have no good excuse, just pure laziness so go ahead and scold me. Anyway school has started, *unexcited* yeah! So I thought this would be the last chapter, but turns out there will be one more. Okay announcements over, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Fugitive Padawan Returns

Ezra knew Star was right. Luca was a great leader, he was respectful, he cared for his team, and he would do anything to protect them...just like Kanan. Star was caring, she would stand up to the entire Empire to buy enough time for the others to escape...just like Hera, Star would advise coming after any team member left behind. Mersaides was tough like Zeb, nothing but death and destruction could bring her down. Dhara was like Sabine, friendly but also a bit explosive and definitely smart. And Max...Max was a lot like Ezra himself. Max was lost and upset with himself for his sister falling to the dark side when it wasn't really his fault. Max still needed guidance from someone strong and sure...like Luca, and for Ezra that was Kanan. Ezra knew that he still needed Kanan...and Kanan still needed him.

He entered the control/cargo/common room of the Aelita where the others, and Code sat waiting. Today was the day that he made his decision known. Today was the day that he decided if was a part of the Ghost or a part of the Aelita because he surely couldn't be both.

Luca stood, eyeing Ezra with uncertainty. "Well?" he asked seemingly a little too eagerly.

Ezra let out a hesitant sigh, "To be honest, I don't know...I don't know if I'm meant to stay here on the Aelita with all of you or if I'm meant to on the Ghost...with..."

"Kanan and Hera, and Sabine and Zeb,...and even Chopper." Star finished quietly for him.

"But," Ezra continued reading videos glanced from the others, they didn't expect that he was going to continue. After all, what else was there to say? "But, I- I'm going to go back to the Ghost."

Luca and Star nodded in approval, Max and Dhara didn't seem to know how to react, and Mersaides smirked, stood, and walked over to Ezra.

"Good riddance, Ezra!" she exclaimed shaking a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to miss you at all...Actually, who am I kidding? Of course I'll miss you! Who else would I annoy by pretending to hate?"

"Mersaides!" the others exclaimed then turned with shocked expressions to Ezra...laughing?

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Star asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. It's just that I think Mersaides just did the right thing... Here I am wondering what I should do and she lifts the mood, a lot." Ezra sighed happily, "I'll miss you guys, but I'll keep in touch. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Max nodded.

"Okay." Dhara added.

"I'll miss you too." Star said.

"Good riddance, and good luck." Mersaides smirked.

Ezra turned to Luca.

"I won't let you down." Luca said boldly.

"I know you won't, you're a great leader, Luca."

Ezra, after saying his goodbyes, found himself walking back to the Ghost. Which walking seemed fitting for his return considering the fact that he left on foot. It took him about an hour, though it could have easily been thirty minutes on a speeder, but he finally made it. No one was outside but...but they probably already knew he was coming. Or not, he thought as the hatch started to close and the Ghost started to rise.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Sabine asked, over the week she had recovered greatly but it was obvious that she still needed to rest, but she wasn't about to let her weakness let her miss Ezra possibly returning.

Hera shook her head. "I don't think so...we've been waiting since 0900 and it's now... 1300. We can't afford to stay here much longer either. If we stay in one place for too long the Imperials might find us, especially here. They know we crashed so they could be looking for us and closing in as we speak." Hera sighed.

"Besides he's had plenty of time to get here...if he was going to come back he probably wouldn't have waited till today to come back, late." Zeb added quietly.

Kanan nodded but inside he didn't truly agree. Ezra might not have been sure of coming back...He might have even felt a little intimidated by coming back since he'd left so suddenly. He'd feel like a traitor trying to rejoin his original side...

"So where will we go?" Sabine continued.

Kanan stiffened, did he just feel something?

"Beats me." Zeb shrugged.

In the force?

"We'll head somewhere off-world...Kaller probably." Hera replied, but Kanan didn't hear any of their conversation. He was straining to feel something...anything really, in the force to prove that he had felt something.

"What about heading to the Hoth System?" Sabine said. Kanan heard the metallic thud of someone walking on the metal floor of the Ghost. "It doesn't have any Imperials infesting it."

The footsteps got closer. "Someone's coming!" Kanan warned and turned to face the door of the control room.

"Are you sure?" Zeb asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Kanan hissed as the footsteps approached the door. This time Zeb, Hera, and Sabine heard them too. Zeb drew out his rifle, Sabine her blasters, and Hera pulled the blaster she kept in her boot out.

They all aimed for the door and when it opened, they fired...

* * *

Ezra jumped for the hatch, barely managing to grab it, and struggled to keep it open with the force. He wiggled and squirmed his way into the cargo hold and the hatch snapped closed behind him.

"Really guys? I thought you wanted me back!" Ezra joked to himself.

He glanced around the cargo hold and for the first time he really observed the damage the crash had done. Max had done repairs with a little bit of help from Hera but there were still a few dents and scratches.

Ezra made his way up the ladder and walked down the hallway toward the control room. His steps were slow and his breathing was so light that he might not have been breathing at all. He stopped at the door and hesitated a moment before opening the door, and then instantly he grabbed and ignited his lightsaber. Deflecting blasts to the side, eyes closed and the force flowing strongly through him. The blasts stopped and he looked up to see the shocked expressions of the Ghost crew.

"I'm back!" Ezra smirked as he put away his saber and broke the stunned silence.

"What about the others?" Sabine asked quickly.

"Luca will lead them, and they'll try to stay out of our way, plus I'll keep in touch with them..." Ezra replied and started relax the muscles he'd tensed when deflecting the blasts.

"Sounds good." Hera smiled.

"Yeah." Ezra agreed.

* * *

Later that night, after Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan retired to their respective rooms. Ezra was the last awake, he'd stayed up to comm his Aelita friends. On his way back to his room he felt zoned out, almost like a robot just walking with no particular reason.

Then a hand grabbed his shoulder and he jumped and spun around. "Kanan!" Ezra gasped startled.

"Ezra," Kanan motioned for Ezra to go with him into his room.

Once inside Kanan's room and the door was closed Kanan sat next to Ezra on the bottom bunk.

"So...what do you want?" Ezra asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Kanan sighed and shook his head undesicively, "Ezra, I know it's not your fault that you left and I know it's not exactly in a runaway's...or a street rat's nature to confide in others when something's bothering you."

"And your point is?" Ezra interrupted.

"Ezra," Kanan said in a warning tone.

"Sorry!" Ezra replied rolling his eyes.

Kanan sighed and went on. "I just want to be sure that the next time something like this happens that you'll promise me that you will talk to me about it...or at least Hera. You're one of us now Ezra, you don't have to run away to protect us."

"Well, I know that now!" Ezra groaned, this was boring and stuff he already knew! So why was Kanan treating him like a child!

"Do you promise you'll come to Hera or me if it ever happens again?" Kanan asked, ignoring Ezra's previous statement.

Ezra stared at Kanan for a few moments and Kanan stared back. Their eyes locked. Ezra knew, he could tell from the look in his eyes that Kanan was serious, if there was ever any trouble he could go to Kanan about it. He could trust him. And trust was something that went against every fiber of him that was still a street rat because on the streets you trusted no one.

It felt like a good several minutes before Ezra spoke. "I promise." He said quietly.

Kanan nodded approvingly. "Now go get some sleep, Ezra, we've got training to do tomorrow...I want to see how much you've improved or if you've improved at all."

Ezra smirked, "Well then, you'll be in for quite a show!"

* * *

The next day as Ezra and Kanan were training, with Hera, Sabine, and Zeb watching, Kanan came up with the best nickname for his padawan. Then as Ezra ducked and rolled away from him he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Get back here! Fugitive Padawan!" And then Zeb tackled Ezra to the ground.

"I got him!" Zeb laughed.

"Not funny, Kanan!" Ezra grunted as he tried to squirm out of Zeb's grip, "Ugh! Zeb! Get off of me!"

Hera and Sabine were grinning, it looked like things had finally gone back to normal...

* * *

**And this is it guys! The final chapter! I was so excited writing the end of it. Which, to be honest, I think the end is a little cheesy but also pretty creative. I want to thank all of my readers, followers, favorites, guests, and reviewers that stuck with me, and were mostly patient, all the way to the end.**

**Now with school going on and me being a Junior in high school I've been pretty busy. So I want you guys to go to my page and vote in the poll at the top for your favorite two stories of mine. I will then continue those stories until I finish them of which then one of the next stories in line will get worked on.**

**Thanks guys! Adios, mi amigos y mi amigas!**


End file.
